Trees of Love
by witchlouise
Summary: On a day after the full moon,Klaus found a girl bleeding. He and Elijah helped the girl and since the they've been best friends. But trouble always seem to find them. -11th century
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A six-year old girl dashed in the woods in hopes of saving her life. Tears streamed down on her face and scratches can be seen all over her body. She just saw her whole family massacred in front of her own eyes. She couldn't believe that the werewolves betrayed their trust. They believed that the werewolves meant no harm thus resulting to the whole village being massacred with only her as the last remaining person alive. Her mother helped her escape them by giving all her life energy to her—in the form of a necklace- for her to use in this Full Moon where their powers are subdued.

While running for her life, she saw a cave. Quickly she ran towards it and hid herself. She knew that hiding in there wouldn't protect her completely so with shaking legs, she stood f in full her height and closed her eyes. She started muttering words that her mother taught her to put a temporary protection spell on the cave. Once she was done she slumped against the wall and gave in to the darkness.

After the Full Moon, an eight-year old Nikklaus and a ten-year old Elijah went to the woods to gather fire wood for their mother. But Nikklaus wasn't really there for gathering he just wants to stroll in the woods and get some fresh air.

Without Elijah noticing Nikklaus quickly and quietly walked away from his brother. He immediately walked deeper into the forest to the place where there are many caves. Instantly he reached a particular cave that he and his brother liked to play in but something was different. He can see a vague outline of a body of a girl. He went inside the cave and sure enough a girl who looks much younger than he is was slumped against the wall bleeding.

He panicked seeing so much blood. He checked the girl's pulse to make sure she was alive. He sighed in relief as he picked up a slow pulse.

"Elijah!" he shouted hoping that his brother would hear so they can help the girl.

The birds rustled as Elijah picked up firewood and put it in his bag. Noticing that he had enough he spun around to call Nikklaus. But he was greeted by an empty space. He looked around trying to spot him but he couldn't. He walked deeper into the woods knowing that his brother must have strolled in there. While he was walking he couldn't help but think of his brother, the trouble maker.

"Elijah!" he vaguely heard.

His brotherly senses immediately shot up thinking of the worst possible troubles his brother may have encountered. He broke into a run in the woods and saw Nikklaus near their favorite cave covered in blood.

He was immediately by his side checking him for any possible wound.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" he asked frantically. He couldn't help but be worried.

"No," Klaus denied. "But there's that girl in the cave that's wounded. Help me help her," he pleaded.

They both went into the cave and Elijah spotted the injured girl. He went to check for her pulse but a hand stopped him.

"I already checked. She's still alive."

Elijah picked the girl up bridal style. They went back to the village and had her treated.

And since then they've been best friends.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_12 years later_

Elijah's eyes wandered into the new girl that arrived in their village yesterday. He has to admit he was attracted to her. He found her beauty exotic and hard to come by. Those beautiful brown eyes that can captivate any man's heart. The only downfall is that she already has a child but doesn't have a partner. But that won't stop him from loving her. He froze in. Is he really in love in this woman?

He continued to stare at her until a figure blocked his view of her.

"E-li-jah," the figure said, pronouncing each syllable.

He looked up to the image of his best friend. Her green eyes staring with amusement at him. Ever since they saved her from back then, they've become best friends. He helped her treat her wounds and sneaked her into their house at night knowing that if his father knew about this, he would be extremely angry. When she was healed, they also helped her build a small house in the middle of the woods not too far from the village although he tried to convince her to just live with them. But she politely declined saying that she doesn't want to impose. Even though he disagrees—thinking that a little girl like her shouldn't live all alone—he respected her wishes.

He has to raise his eyebrows at what Lianna was wearing. Unlike other girls in their village who were wearing long dresses that ends above their feet, she was wearing a long shirt that ends under her butt and what looks like a short that most men wear inside the house.

Lianna snorted at him. "What? I like my outfit. I don't like dresses like other girls." Elijah shook his head. He went back to staring at the new girl.

Lianna followed with her eyes what he was looking at. She noticed that it was the new girl. "Wow, this is the first time I've seen you 'checking out' a girl Elijah," she stated, surprised. Elijah never looks twice at a girl. It was always Nikklaus or Kol who always looks at a girl and ends up deflowering them.

Elijah raised his eyebrows again at Lianna's choice of words. He still couldn't get used to her choice of words. "Checking out?" he asked.

"Yeah. You're trying to decipher her," she explained.

Elijah sighed. She would never let this pass. "I am not 'checking her out' as you may say. I'm simply intrigued of her beauty."

"Oh come on, It's the same. Besides I see that you're not the only one who's 'intrigued of her beauty'," she said with a mock of what he said.

She gestured to Nikklaus—or Klaus as she likes to call him- who is standing only a few feet away from them and was also looking at the new girl and to Kol who was practically undressing her with his eyes. It looks like a sibling rivalry will sprout. Lianna sighed. She will be damned before she let that happen. Suddenly an idea pooped into her head. She grinned and her eyes flashed with mischievousness.

Elijah, seeing her grin, groaned. She probably thought of another crazy idea. "Whatever you're planning don't think about it," he warned.

"Nu-uh. I'm going through this one." Before he could stop her, she took off running towards the direction of the new girl.

Lianna run as fast as she can, knowing that Elijah will try and stop her. She couldn't wait to befriend this girl for two reasons. One is she looks nice and the other one was to the approaching sibling rivalry. Men were already surrounding her like a lion and its prey but that didn't faze her. When she reached the girl she immediately shot her hand towards her in the gesture of introducing.

"Hi, you must be the new girl that's the new talk of the village. I'm Lianna, Lianna Salvante," she said with a smile.

The new girl smiled warmly at her and shook her hand. "It's nice meeting you. I'm Tatia Petrova."

The men groaned at her. She was interrupting their time with Tatia.

Lianna looked back at the men and pouted seductively. She knows this will work because men are always captivated by beauty. "Uhh…you're unhappy with me. I just want to know her." She gave them that cute but seductive puppy look of hers and the men immediately melted and stopped groaning.

Turning around she smirked. It always works like a charm. She turned her attention back to Tatia and asked, "Would you like to come to a tour with me?"

Tatia suppressed a chuckle. She definitely likes this girl who can control men in the palm of her hands like her. But Lianna isn't really like her. Lianna is kind, caring and doesn't play with men. She just likes being playful.

"Of course. I would love to," she replied.

Lianna grinned. "Sorry boys. Guess she chose me," she called out as she and Tatia walked away from the men.

The tour wasn't awkward even though she and Tatia just met. Lianna was a natural talker. She can make even the serious Elijah laugh without even trying. Her playful attitude keeps the conversations going and alive. Tatia would laugh every now and then at some old joke that she would say. They really had a great time.

They were on their way back to Tatia's house when someone spoke from behind them.

"How was your trip to the village ladies?" A voice Lianna knows too well asked.

They both turned around to find Nikklaus standing there and smiling at them.

Tatia eyed the blonde-haired man in front of her. He is gorgeous. The way his curly blond hair was sprawled all over his head was just sexy and you can just drown into its depths.

"It's fine. Lianna kept it alive,"she purred out seductively.

Klaus looked at Lianna and smiled lovingly; proud at her. Her heart skipped a beat at that one. Lianna has a crush on Nikklaus since the day he saved her but she likes to keep it a secret. She knows that Klaus only sees her as a friend.

"Lianna is such a talker. I see that we haven't been introduced properly. My name is Nikklaus Mikaelson."

"I'm Tatia, Tatia Petrova," she introduced with the seductive blink of her eyes that always have men captivated. Nikklaus took Tatia's hand and kissed the back side of it.

Lianna felt a small pang in her heart. It hurts seeing him being affectionate to a beautiful girl. She hates to admit it but she is definitely jealous. Why do Klaus have to affectionate with her?

Seeing that she couldn't handle the tension between them anymore, she turned to Tatia. "Thank you for going with me. I really had a nice day but sadly I must be going now." She waved and started to walk away when Tatia called her back.

"Wait, Lianna! You're going to the party this evening, right? I'll see you there." She waved back at her.

Lianna nodded and went back to walking to her house. With Tatia here, things will be difficult. She just feels it.

* * *

Night quickly came. Lianna walked into the village dressed in another one of her crazy dresses. She wore pants that men typically wear everyday and a sleeveless shirt with ruffles at the end of each sleeve. She went around the village in search of Tatia, Nikklaus or Elijah. She immediately spotted Tatia in a circle of men and is flirting with them. She sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea to be her friend after all.

She spotted Elijah sitting at a log near Tatia. He was staring at her again. Lianna grinned. She just couldn't miss a chance to tease Elijah. She quickly went around the bonfire, to Elijah. She quickly bent down so her mouth was directly behind his ear.

"I see your staring at her again. You're making me jealous," she purred seductively at his ear.

Elijah froze hearing a seductive voice behind him. He spun around to find Lianna laughing her ass off behind him.

"You…should have…seen…you're…reaction," she said between her laughs.

Elijah frowned at her. She always likes to make fun of him. Lianna seeing him frown tried to contain her laughter but ended up giggling. "Alright…alright, I'm sorry." She giggled again. "But letting this chance pass is so not worth it so I just have to do it," she laughed.

Elijah smiled. Here is Lianna again with her childish nature.

"See, I'm making you smile," she said proudly.

She tapped his back. "Just talk to her. While I go find your brother and have some fun." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully and walked away.

She found Nikklaus near the place where they keep the wine drinking to oblivion with one of the many village girls that fancy him. She frowned, feeling a suffocating feeling at her chest. Here comes the jealousy again. She just has to control it.

She plastered a big smile on her face and walked to him. Nikklaus seeing her quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. She ended up sitting between his legs because of Nikklaus' dizziness.

Lianna blushed at the gesture. She knows that this is just the effect of alcohol but just couldn't help it.

"What took you so long?"Klaus purred in her ear not realizing it was Lianna.

Lianna turned tomato red and felt goose bumps all over her. She then noticed Yannah, the girl Klaus is with before, eyeing them suspiciously. She then pretended to glare at him and stood up from her she was sitting.

"Oh come on," she bellowed.

Nikklaus glared at Lianna. If she doesn't want him, it's her loss. He will show her what she just missed. He pulled Yannah into his arms and crashed his lips on hers.

Lianna couldn't believe what she was seeing. Nikklaus was actually kissing a girl in front of her shoving it in her face. After a few seconds of seeing it, she couldn't take it anymore. She runs back to her house. Tears threatening to fall in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nikklaus hung around- like always—in the woods with Elijah practicing his swordsmanship and with a fuming Lianna who is angry at him.

"She's sending you death glares. What did you do?" Elijah asked as he swung his sword towards Nikklaus.

"I don't know," he muttered as he blocked his brother's advances.

"Why don't you ask her?"He suggested.

"She won't _tell_ me," he bit out a little loud for her to hear. His and Elijah's sword clashed together. Suddenly a mischievous idea came to him. "Maybe she's just jealous with me and Tatia."Elijah's eyes darkened at that statement but before he could react someone beat him to it.

In a flash, Lianna stood up and unsheathed her sword. She separated Nikklaus and Elijah's sword and clashed hers into Nikklaus'. She started swinging her sword towards him. Her eyes were flashed a blue color on and off.

Nikklaus didn't understand what was happening. One minute he was sword fighting with Elijah and the next with Lianna. He struggled to block her advances.

"Lianna!" He shouted hoping that she would stop. That only gave her an opening to deliver a blow that will surely harm him. But before she could land her sword onto him, Elijah intervened. He blocked her sword and pushed her to the ground. She quickly rose to her feet to continue but strong arms wrapped around her.

"Lianna! Stop this," Elijah calmly said.

Elijah's voice brought her back to reality. Her eyes stopped flashing the color of blue. Once Elijah was sure that she is calm enough, she released her. He then saw the tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall.

Lianna couldn't believe what she had done. She lost her temper and almost killed Nikklaus. Tears blurred her vision. She saw with her hazy vision Nikklaus stand up and attempt to go to her. Before he could reach her, she run into the forest towards her home.

* * *

Nikklaus and Elijah stood outside of Lianna's house after they run after her when she took off. Nikklaus paced back and forth while Elijah tried to coax Lianna into opening the door.

"Lianna, its Elijah. Please open the door," he said soothingly.

"No!" She shouted."Go away!"

Elijah sighed. This is going to get them to nowhere. He stopped Nikklaus from pacing and motion for the back door. Nikklaus got the idea and they both went to the back.

Lianna raised her head from the bed when the noises stopped. She thought that Nikklaus and Elijah finally got the idea that she wants to be alone. That was until she heard noises produced by the trying to be opened back door. She whipped her head to glare at the back door and instantly the door locked with such a force that a click sound was heard.

Her eyes widened at what she did. Her magic is going haywire. Why was this happening? She didn't know what to do anymore. She sobbed loudly.

Nikklaus sighed when the back door didn't open. He heard a loud sobbing coming from the inside. His worries increased. He slowly knocked on to the door again.

"Lianna," he soothed. "It's me, Nikklaus. I'm okay. I know you didn't mean it. I forgive you. Please just open the door," he pleaded.

"No! I'm just going to hurt you and Elijah," she sobbed.

"You're not going to hurt us. We trust you." He looked at Elijah who was standing next to him and they both nodded.

Lianna was greatly touched by what they said. They trust her even though she could really hurt them. She slowly inched to the back door and opened the door.

They were both startled when the door opened and Lianna jumped into their arms sobbing. They instantly wrapped their arms around her and whispered comforting words.

Lianna felt safe in the arms of her two best friends and she knows that 'Everything will be alright'.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been weeks since Lianna's magic haywire. During that time the Nikklaus and Elijah grew apart because of Tatia. They don't even hang out with each other anymore. They only tolerate each other's presence in the family. This caused Lianna to spend some time with only one of them.

She first went to Nikklaus and tried to pursue him into hanging out with her.

She went to the Mikaelsons house to find Nikklaus. She knocked on the door slightly praying that Esther wouldn't answer it. She swears. The woman hates her although Lianna doesn't know why.

Her prayers were answered when her favorite and the youngest of the family, Henrick, answered the door. As soon as Henrick saw who was at the front door, he quickly jumped into Lianna's arms and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe," she rasped.

Henrick released her and laughed. He was just 3 years younger than Lianna and he really likes her. He treats her like a big sister and the same goes with Lianna.

Lianna laughed. "Is your brother there?"

Henrick's face fell. "You aren't here for me," he whispered sadly, looking down at the ground.

Lianna immediately tensed and tried to cover for herself. "No…ahh…yes… I just…I mean no…" She stammered.

Henrick hearing her stammer couldn't contain his laughter anymore. He burst out laughing. Lianna narrowed her eyes at him.

"You…fell for it..."He said between laughs. He composed himself and continued. "You're the one who taught me that."

She playfully slapped his arm. "You—"she started but he cut her off.

"If you are looking for Elijah, he is with father. If you're looking for Nikklaus, I think he's with Tatia."

She frowned. She didn't like hearing that Nikklaus was with Tatia.

Henrick noticing the frown on her face teased her. "What's that look on your face? You're jealous," he mused.

She shook her head. "I'm going. I'm going," she muttered.

She has been looking for them in the village until finally she found them on the roots of the white oak tree that they used to play with. She hopped towards them.

"Good morning Nikklaus. Good morning Tatia. Where are you going next?" She asked as she reached them.

"At the lake that where we used to play," he replied.

She beamed. "Let me come with you."

"No," Nikklaus replied firmly.

She made a puppy dog face. "Please…"

"No."

"Maybe you could go somewhere else Lianna," Tatia suggested.

Lianna huffed. No one will tell her what to do. "No. I'll go with you whether you like it or not," she said, determined.

The rest of the days were just like that. Nikklaus always declined her invitations saying that he has to go to Tatia's house. It was always Tatia this, Tatia that. Honestly, she is just a string of patience a way from blasting Tatia to wherever she came from. But she didn't let this bother her. She kept pestering him and followed him and Tatia whenever they were going to someplace where she enjoys herself. But that is until Nikklaus snapped at her.

Nikklaus excused themselves from Tatia and pulled her to the side. She looked at him in confusion. What was he doing?

"Quit following me like a lost puppy," Nikklaus bit out harshly. "You've been following me for days. You've been like my shadow and honestly I don't like it. When I say No, I mean it. So stop being such a spoiled brat and just go away," he hissed.

Lianna's heart broke. To actually hear him say that made her heart twist into knots. Tears sprung into her eyes. She hung her head low.

"I'm sorry," she apologized with a broken tone. "I'll never bother you again." She ran back to her eyes with tears running down her cheeks.

Nikklaus came back to his senses when he heard that broken tone of hers and she ran away. He couldn't believe that he just did that. But it wasn't his fault. She's the one who keeps pestering him. He amended to himself. He went back to Tatia still feeling a tad bit guilty.

* * *

Lianna cried on the side of her bed. It hurts to hear him say those words. To think that all he thinks of her is a spoiled brat when she has always been there for him. But no matter, she still has Elijah. She's just going to Elijah.

The next day she went to Elijah and just like Nikklaus, he declined her invitation. But Lianna is a persistent person. She also continued to pursue him and he snapped at her. Only this time he asked her calmly.

"Lianna would you please just leave me and Tatia alone," he politely asked.

Even though he asked politely, it still crushed her heart. Tears sprung again in her eyes. She nodded yes and ran to her house before she let it fall.

She cried on her bed. She was tossed aside by her best friends just because of a girl. They didn't even value their friendship. She couldn't believe it. She sobbed. She then thought about it. How dare they just toss her aside like she is just an object. They couldn't do that to her. Her sadness then turned into realization with slight anger. Maybe she needs to find new friends. She needs to build a life outside the Mikaelsons. One that won't toss her aside.

She wiped her tears and composed herself. She just knows where to go. She quickly grabbed a few medicinal herbs and walked to the Sacreen household.

She has a few suitors but she didn't give them attention. She doesn't even like them except for one, Peter Sancreen. The Sacreen is a middle class family but unlike the others they are the kind ones. They don't judge people based on their looks or social standing but based on their attitude. She sometimes brings them medicinal herbs that she especially makes with her magic and that's where she and Peter officially met.

In a matter of minutes she reached the Sacreen household. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The door opened to reveal a very shocked looking Peter staring at her.

She smiled at him and raised the basket of medicinal herbs. "I came bearing gifts."

Peter couldn't believe his eyes. The woman of his dreams is standing right outside their door standing smiling at him. The woman who he fancies is smiling at him. This is like a one in million chance. Lianna never pays attention to her suitors. She barely even smiles at him just for politeness. He was shook out of his thoughts when he felt something touch his hands.

Lianna handed him the herbs. He was going to invite her in when she beat him into speaking.

"I can't stay much longer," she started. She doesn't know what to say and her nerves are bothering her. How do you ask someone to accompany you? She inhaled a deep breath and decided to just be her normal self.

"Okay, the herbs are just a reason for me to come here," she admitted. "I just want to ask if you're offer to accompany me to the lake still stands."

Peter's eyes widened. Was she seriously considering his offer from a long time ago? She even remembers it.

Lianna misinterpreted his silence. "I guess not," she frowned and went to walk away.

Before she could even take a single step a hand grabbed her arm. "No, I would love to," he frantically said.

She beamed. "Really?"

"Of course, Mi lady."

She laughed at his antics. "Meet me at the entrance of the forest in the morning," she instructed. "I'll see you there Mr. Sacreen," she purred out seductively before she went back to her house.

She's taking the first step in building a life outside the Mikaelsons.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Lianna woke up early to prepare for her trip with Peter. She is so excited. It's been a while since she has gone out. She raids her closet for something to wear. She thought that a dress will be appropriate. She wants to look pretty for Peter. Even though she doesn't like wearing dresses she still likes to keep some of it. She hasn't worn a dress in public. She supposed this was a good occasion to wear it.

She was torn between the blue one and the green one. She can't seem to make up her mind. The blue one would greatly compliment her skin while the green one will match her eyes. Finally she chose the green one to bring out the liveliness and color of her eyes. She let her hair that is usually tied up fall freely in her back. She fixed its curls and gave herself an overview in the mirror. She definitely looks pretty. Feeling satisfied with herself she walked out of her house and went to the village.

* * *

Nikklaus stood there in the middle of town waiting for Tatia. They are supposed to meet today and go somewhere she likes. He looked around the village and what he saw totally made his eyes widen. Lianna was wondering around the village wearing a dress. This is the first time that he saw her wearing it. It definitely made her more beautiful. The green dress hung to her every curve emphasizing her goddess-like figure. Its color brought out the shine in her eyes. He never realized that Lianna is such a beauty. She can even match Tatia's beauty.

She then whipped her head to his direction and she beamed. He smirked slightly thinking it was him who she was beaming at. She went to walk in his direction. His brows furrowed when she just passed him, throwing a polite smile.

He turned around to see her smiling and talking to Peter Sancreen. This made his blood boil. What was she doing with that _boy_? And how dare that _boy_ talk to her. He wanted to just grab her and make a run for it if it means that this will separate her from _him_.

He heard her laugh which made him even more furious. He inched closer to them in a distance that he can hear them.

"You're wearing a dress," he heard the _boy_ muse.

Lianna blushed. Nikklaus gritted his teeth. "Do you like it?"She asked shyly.

"Of course," he touched her cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Nikklaus scoffed at this. Beautiful? She looks gorgeous. Not to mention sexy.

She laughed. "Why thank you Mr. Sacreen," she purred. "Let's go." She inserted her arm in his much like what she used to do with Nikklaus and Elijah. They both walked away into the direction of the woods.

Nikklaus glared at the back of his head. Who is he to hold Lianna's arm like that? And where are they going? He was about to follow them when something caught his attention. Tatia is walking to his direction about to meet him. He sighed. He supposed that he will just pay her a visit later and ask her what that was all about.

* * *

Lianna and Peter lay in the grass with the wind blowing in their face and the birds chirping a beautiful sound. They felt like their own problems don't exist. Mother Nature truly does relieve you of it; giving you a peaceful day.

"What is with you, Nikklaus and Elijah?" Peter asked out of the blue.

Lianna sat up and stared at the lake. "We have been best friends since we were kids. At least we had been," she muttered scornfully.

Lianna then taught that she might be misleading Peter. She just likes him now as a friend. Maybe it will, or will not. She doesn't know. She still feels for Nikklaus. She admits that. But things change. Maybe.

"Peter,"she called.

At the sound of his name being called his head snapped at Lianna. "What is it? He encouraged.

"I don't want to mislead you. I like you now… as a friend. Maybe it will change. Things are meant to change anyway. So please understand me."

Peter eyes flashed that hurt that he was feeling but he covered it quickly with a flash of smile. He understands Lianna. At least she bothered trying.

"I understand."

Lianna hugged him and Peter stiffened. After a few seconds he returned the hug and they both lay down again in the grass peacefully.

* * *

Lianna sighed as she sat on her bed dreamily. Peter is the perfect guy. He is a true gentleman and he makes her laugh. She then started reminiscing about their time together.

She was brought back to reality when a knock resounded through her front door. She furrowed her brows in confusion. She wasn't expecting any visitors, was she? She opened the door to reveal Nikklaus, smiling that charming smile of his although something was different with his eyes. She just couldn't point out what it is.

Lianna narrowed his eyes at him. She wasn't expecting him, right?

"Did you forget something when you last visited cause' I wasn't expecting you like, EVER," she bit out harshly but Nikklaus didn't even seem to be fazed.

"No, I actually came here to see you. How was your trip with that _boy_?" Nikklaus asked smiling bitterly.

Lianna, hearing someone talk about it quickly sighed dreamily. "It's perfect. He is a perfect gentleman."

Nikklaus gritted his teeth after seeing Lianna's dreamy face. He will make sure that that _boy_ will stay away from her. He will never allow him to meet her if he can help it. At that a perfect idea came to his mind.

"Lianna," he started causing Lianna to snap out of her daydream. "Would you like to come with me to the caves tomorrow?" he asked confident enough that Lianna wouldn't turn him down.

Lianna smiled politely. "I'm sorry I already made plans tomorrow," she declined.

"With that _boy_?" Nikklaus said through gritted teeth. He swears if Lianna doesn't stop talking about him he might just go to that _boy_ and punch the living daylights out of him.

Lianna's temper quickly flared but she reined it in. She doesn't want a repeat of what happened before. "Yes and if that's all I have better things to do. Bye!" she bit out harshly. Lianna then slammed the door in his face.

Nikklaus groaned angrily. He couldn't believe that Lianna declined that invitation because of that…that _boy_. He stormed to his house in anger. He wasn't going to give up. He will make sure that Lianna will never see that _boy_ again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The days passed. Lianna continued to spend time with Peter. They were growing really close like best friends. This didn't please Nikklaus in any way. He was definitely angry. He tried to stop Lianna in seeing that _boy_ in many different ways but nothing worked. He asked her many times to go hang out with him but she always declines saying that she has other plans. He even resorted into telling Elijah their problem and had him ask her but she also declined.

Elijah has been worried since that day that his brother informed him of the situation. He couldn't ponder why Lianna was ignoring them. He wouldn't deny it. He misses her. He misses her different way of saying things; her sarcasm that can make anyone laugh; her laughter that can light up anyone's spirit and even her childish behavior.

He noticed the changes in her. She started wearing dresses and let her hair fall down. It complimented her in a good way. She became more beautiful. He would even admit that her beauty had him captivated in some way. He now realized how significant Lianna is in his life. He will make sure she comes back.

* * *

Lianna strolled through the village in search of Peter. The moon cut in half shined through the night sky. Another family moved into the village and the villagers are holding a celebration for them. She quickly spotted Peter near the bonfire talking animatedly with his mother. She quickly strolled towards them.

"Good Evening Mrs. Sacreen," she greeted.

"Lianna!" she said and she hugged her. She pulled away to look at her up and down. Lianna's wearing the blue dress that greatly compliments her skin and hugged her curves. She looked like an absolute goddess with her wavy hair falling down. She nodded in approval. "You look absolutely gorgeous," she praised.

Lianna blushed. "Thank You," she said shyly.

Mrs. Sacreen laughed. "Modest as always I see," she mused. She then looked at her son. "Why don't you dance with her?"

"If she would like," he said as he held out his hand for her.

Lianna smiled and took his hand. "I would love to." Peter pulled her to the 'dance floor'. Lianna put her hands on each side of her neck while Peter put his on her waist and they swayed through the music.

* * *

Elijah sat on the log while watching Lianna dance with Peter. He couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness in him. It was supposed to be him and Nikklaus who are dancing and laughing with her; who are having fun with her. How did it go so out of hand?

"You're giving her longing looks," a familiar voice mused behind him.

Rebekah sat down beside him followed by Henrick. She couldn't believe that they are ignoring each other. She always bet that those three will grow old together.

Elijah sighed. He couldn't deal with Rebekah's antics right now. "She's been ignoring me and Nikklaus. I don't know why though."

Henrick smiled at how clueless his brother is. "The last time I saw her she was looking for you and Nikklaus. Maybe she was just lonely because you haven't been spending time with her," he said to give his clueless brother a clue.

Maybe that was it. Maybe that is why Lianna's ignoring them. Elijah didn't know what to believe anymore.

Henrick patted Elijah's shoulder. "Look we'll ask her when we get her alone, okay. Enjoy the party, Brother." They both walked away to each of their respective friends.

* * *

Nikklaus has been drinking near the wine table since the beginning of the celebration. He was still angry. There wasn't much success in his attempts to separate Lianna from that _boy_. But why was he even trying to do that? He couldn't understand himself. He just knows that he couldn't handle seeing Lianna with anyone.

"I think I'm in love with him," he heard a girl say to her friend while they were passing him by.

Love? Could it be possible that he loves Lianna and he's just jealous? But he's in love with Tatia, isn't he? That's why he's courting her, right? But why is he suddenly angered by the fact that Lianna is laughing and having fun with that _boy_. Why?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lianna walking to the woods with the _boy_. He staggeringly followed them. They stopped at the front of the White oak tree. He struggled to hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you to your house?" he heard Peter ask.

"I'm sure. You have to go to your family. They're probably waiting," Lianna said.

She then placed a kiss on Peter's cheek. Something in Nikklaus seemed to snap. He waited until the _boy_ walked away before he made himself known. Lianna went to take a step into the forest but Nikklaus intercepted her.

"What do you think have you been doing?" he roared.

"What?" she asked totally confused.

"You're ignoring me and Elijah. And you're hanging out with that _boy_…" he spat out.

Lianna fumed. She's ignoring them, really? The thought made her laugh internally. "I was just simply fulfilling both of your wishes. You wished for me to leave you alone. So if you'll excuse me I have to go home," she said through gritted teeth and went to walk away.

Nikklaus couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her arm—stopping her from taking any more steps—and crashed his lips in hers.

Lianna stiffened. She tried pushing Nikklaus away but he didn't bulge. Soon she melted into the kiss. Her lips moved with his. He bit her lower lip asking for entrance. She instinctively parted her lips and Nikklaus slipped his tongue into her mouth. The battle for dominance started. They both deepened the kiss until lust and desire got in the way. Nikklaus' hands started roaming her body while Lianna placed her hands on each side of his neck and started playing with the hairs on his nape. Nikklaus growled when he felt her tug at his clothes. Swiftly, he swept her off her feet. He carried her into his home and into his room without breaking the kiss. He placed her on his bed and started trailing kisses on her neck. Lianna moaned at his touch. Every part of her was on fire. She loved the way he kissed her.

Slowly, Nikklaus started to pull her dress away while Lianna started to unbutton his shirt. He tossed his shirt away and completely removes her dress…

That night was the night of all changes.

* * *

Lianna opened her eyes to the bright sunlight. She waited until her eyes adjusted to it. She felt something draped over her waist. She turned around to see Nikklaus naked and still sleeping. That's when everything that happened came back to her. She couldn't believe that she did it with Nikklaus. She could feel her face heat up at the thought of them kissing. But at the thought of kissing, a sudden realization crossed her mind. Nikklaus smelled like alcohol and even, she dare say, tasted like one. He was drunk and she is an idiot. She's just like every girl that he deflowered. Once he wakes up, he will kick her out of bed—just like every girl he did it when he was drunk or sometimes even sober. She can't help but feel saddened by the fact that she was just a play thing. She thought that he finally loves her. But he doesn't.

Silently, as to not wake Nikklaus up, she removed his hand that was wrapped around her bare waist and got out of bed. She looked for her clothes that were scattered everywhere and quickly put them on. Once she was sure that she didn't leave anything behind, she left the Mikaelsons' house stealthily. She runs towards her house and into her secret underground room, where she kept all things related to her magic and practices magic in, to isolate herself.

* * *

Nikklaus woke up with a groan. His head was pounding really hard due to the alcohol. He looked down to see himself naked and a few droplets of blood were on the sheets of his bed. Flashes of what happened that night came back to him. He kissed Lianna and ended up making love. He couldn't help but grin. After that night, he came to admit to himself that he loves her.

He suddenly furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of Lianna. Where is she? He roamed his eyes around his room and noticed that her clothes weren't there; only his. She snuck out.

He found himself shaking his head. Lianna's just probably shy. Typical of Lianna. He quickly dressed himself and went out to Lianna's house. He knocked on her door. But no one answered.

Lianna felt herself stiffening when someone knocked at her front door. She knows its Nikklaus. He probably just went there to say that what happened was nothing. Tears streamed down her face. She heard movement up in the house and someone calling her name but paid no heed to that.

"Lianna!" he called out. No one still answered. He sighed. He tried to open the door and was surprised when it actually opened. He didn't think that she will leave it open. He walked around the place in search of her but the place was empty. She must have walked to the woods. He left her house and stormed through the woods still searching for her.

Lianna breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the door close. She now knows what she's going to do. She's going to avoid Nikklaus in any possible way.

* * *

**Thank you for Reviewing. I'm trying to update twice a day but it's proving to be hard. **

**For now I'll update once a day.**

**-witchlouise**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been a few weeks since Lianna and Nikklaus made love. Nikklaus hasn't seen Lianna since that day. He looked for her everywhere but still couldn't find her. He was getting really worried and a little angry. Why won't she face him? Many worse possibilities occurred in his mind too as to why she weren't seeing him. What if she were in some kind of trouble? He forced his mind to think positive thoughts.

Elijah was getting worried too and has asked him many times if he had seen Lianna. He didn't have the courage to tell him what happened so he just told him no. He didn't even know what to do anymore. Why was she avoiding him?

* * *

Lianna woke up after the night of the full moon, two months after she made love with Nikklaus with the feeling of her stomach churning. Quickly, she got up and started vomiting in her sink. She didn't know what was going on. She started vomiting a few days ago and easily gets tired. She would love to go to Ayanna—she has been a good friend of hers since she was young unlike Esther—and ask what's wrong with her but she didn't want to worry about running into Nikklaus. She hasn't left her underground room for about two months now. Peter tried to talk to her but she sternly said that it was now over but they can be friends. Although she lost a good friendship with Peter she was glad that she didn't have to face Nikklaus. She should have known that she soon would have to leave her place. She was running out of supplies, mainly food and water. She needs to go to town.

Although not feeling too well, she got out of bed and dressed up with her usual crazy clothes. She was almost at the door when she suddenly had an urge to vomit. She ran back to the sink and heaved everything. She sighed. She really has to be quick to get rest soon.

* * *

Lianna roamed the village for the things that she needs. So far she hasn't run into Nikklaus yet. She was going to buy some bread when she heard an ear-piercing scream. She felt something bad about it so she immediately went to where it came from. What she saw made her blood run cold.

Henrick laid there in the cold ground dead with a guilt-stricken Nikklaus and a sobbing Esther by his side. She couldn't believe that Henrick is dead; that she couldn't hear his laughter anymore; couldn't hear his jokes. Henrick; the boy who is like a younger brother to her. No! She wouldn't allow it. Not if she can do anything. She remembered the ancient mage spell that she has read about. It can only be used once by a full-pledge mage. She will do it for him.

She walked to Henrick' body and hugged him. To another person she was just a friend crying about her friend's death but in reality she was whispering the spell in his ear. She used her mother's necklace to protect her from being discovered by the witch.

Esther couldn't believe that that girl has a nerve to embrace his son like that. She shoved Lianna as hard as she could into the ground away from his son's body. Luckily, Lianna finished casting the spell. She stood up and went to take a step towards Nikklaus but an excruciating hit her in the stomach. She screamed and soon lost consciousness. This brought Nikklaus back to reality.

He jumped up from where he was sitting and run towards her. But he was not the only one. Elijah also ran towards Lianna. He checked her pulse and found himself breathing a breath of relief. He nodded at his brother.

"Bring her to Ayanna," he commanded.

"But—"he tried to argue but Elijah cut him off and gave him a stern look.

"I'll take care of things from here," Elijah said. Although he would like to carry Lianna to Ayanna, he thought that it would probably be best if Nikklaus will not see his father yet.

Nikklaus nodded. He took Lianna in his arms and quickly went to Ayanna's house. He knocked on the door.

"Ayanna!" he called out.

Shuffling was heard behind the door and it opened to reveal Ayanna. When she saw Lianna, she ushered Nikklaus inside and went to get some herbs for her to regain consciousness.

Nikklaus laid her on Ayanna's bed and went to stand in front of it. Ayanna placed some herbs on her head and then turned to Nikklaus.

"You should leave," the witch said.

"I'm not leaving," he stubbornly said.

"Your family needs you," she said sternly.

Nikklaus sighed. She's right. His family needs him and he needs them. He still felt immense guilt for causing Henrick's death. He didn't mean to cause it. "Alright. I'll come back later." He went to the door and left.

Ayanna sighed. That boy is going through immense guilt and pain. She heard about what happened to Henrick. She was sure that Mikael is going to be extra hard on Nikklaus because of that. Poor boy.

She walked beside Lianna and checked for what was wrong. She first touched her forehead to check if she have a fever. She then moved her hand to her stomach which was the part that she saw Lianna clutching. Her hands widened when she felt something there. She now knows what's wrong with her.

* * *

Lianna blinked her eyes open. She struggled to remember what happened. She remembers seeing Henrick dead. Doing an ancient spell and then collapsing to the ground. After that, nothing. She tried to sit up but a hand shot out to push her back to the bed.

"You should rest. You lost quite a lot of energy," Ayanna said while taking a seat next to her.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"Nikklaus brought you here after you collapsed. You did the ancient spell. Am I right?" She realized that it was why she was drained of her energy. No spell other than that can drain a mage's energy and stay alive.

Lianna stiffened. Nobody was supposed to know about her. But how did she know? "What do you mean?" She tried playing dumb.

Ayanna tucked a fallen stray of her hair behind her ear. "I know what you are Lianna," she said softly.

Lianna's eyes widened. "H-How?" she stammered.

"I had a friend that's a mage. When Elijah and Nikklaus first brought you here I felt from you the same thing from him," she explained.

"But my mother's—"she said but was cut off by Ayanna.

"Your mother's necklace is protecting you. I just know what to look for," she stood up and went to get Lianna some drinking herbs. "So that's why you lost a lot of energy, am I correct?" She handed her the mug before sitting again on her chair.

Lianna took a sip from the mug before replying. "Yes. What I don't understand is why I felt that pain. My mother's necklace is supposed to give me extra energy."

"That's because it didn't give it energy," she said taking a hold of Lianna's hand.

Lianna's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Ayanna squeezed Lianna's hand. "You're pregnant Lianna. And I take it that Nikklaus is the father?"

Lianna's eyes widened. So that's why she was continuously vomiting. She instinctively put a hand on her stomach. A child is growing inside her. She couldn't believe it was true. She was really going to be a mother. She smiled a little at the thought. "Yes. But please don't tell him. He has many things to worry about and I will just add to those problems," she begged.

"He deserves to know," Ayanna said sternly.

"Yes but not now." A knocked then resounded from the door bringing them out from their conversation.

Ayanna stood up and opened the door. It revealed to a haggard looking Nikklaus; with cuts and bruises all over his body. She felt sympathy for the boy. She opened the door a little wider so that he could enter.

Lianna was finishing her cup of herbs when she saw Nikklaus. She gasped in horror when she saw the cuts and bruises on his body. She quickly shot up from the bed and went towards him.

"Are you okay?" she asked frantically.

Nikklaus laughed trying to lighten up the mood. "I should be the one asking you that" He turned to Ayanna. "How is she?"

"She's fine. Just a little fatigued but she'll be alright," she assured.

Nikklaus breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he will do if something were to happen to her.

Lianna frowned seeing the bruises and cuts all over his body. She could not take in the sight of it and couldn't imagine the pain he is feeling. She put a hand over a cut on his cheek and allowed her energy to flow to relieve him of the pain.

Ayanna frowned at her. She just lost a lot of energy and she's already using her energy again to ease his pain. She shook her head. Mages.

Nikklaus leaned into Lianna's touches. It felt so soothing. He could almost feel the pain fading away. Her touches were like magic.

Lianna continued to ease his pain when she suddenly felt dizzy. She would have fallen face flat on the floor if Nikklaus didn't catch her. Ayanna saw this and is instantly at her side.

"Child, you need to rest. You're not well enough," she instructed sternly. She then turned to Nikklaus. "Lay her on the bed."

Nikklaus nodded. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He then sat down in the chair Ayanna sat on before.

A moment of silence passed. No one said anything. Finally Lianna couldn't take it anymore so she decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry," she said with a voice laced with sadness.

Nikklaus head shot up at that. He tried his hardest not to breakdown. It was his fault that Henrick died. He lost his brother because of his own foolishness and now Lianna's sick. He forced himself a smile. "What do you mean?"

"It's not your fault Henrick died. Don't blame yourself. You didn't mean it to happen," she assured.

"Shh…don't talk. Just sleep. You need your rest. I can't lose you, too."

Lianna nodded and closed her eyes. She heard Nikklaus humming her favorite lullaby and that was the last thing she heard before the darkness took over.

* * *

The Mikaelsons grieved for Henrick's death, especially Nikklaus. He kept blaming himself for Henrick's death. It didn't help that Mikael reminded him of that every time and practically tried to kill him. Nikklaus acted tough but deep inside he is breaking. Lianna helped him through all the pain; stopping Mikael whenever he tried to kill him. She never left him and comforted him all the way. The hardest part was the burial.

Lianna watched as the people began to disperse sometime after Henrick was buried. They continued to go until only she and Nikklaus were left. She watched as he stared at Henrick's grave. Lianna was just a little sad, knowing that she will still see Henrick. She sighed. She will have to dig up his body and keep him in a safe place until it's time for him to reawaken.

She couldn't take seeing Nikklaus suppress all his emotions. She walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. He placed his head on her shoulder and started to cry. She let him cry on her shoulder and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. She knows what it feels like, losing someone. It was not the easiest thing in the world but eventually you have to move on. Live your life like the person you lost wanted you to.

"Shh…It's going to be okay. Everything will be alright," she soothed.

After a few minutes, Nikklaus raised his head from Lianna's shoulder and went back to staring at Henrick's grave. "I would like to be left alone," he whispered.

Lianna bit her lip. She didn't know if it were safe to leave him alone.

"Please," he continued.

Lianna nodded. She stood up and went to walk away to her house. She was almost out of sight when she tripped on a piece of log. She landed on her butt hard. She felt an excruciating pain in her abdomen and her eyes widened when she saw blood tickling down her thighs. She panicked.

"Nikklaus!" she shouted frantically.

Nikklaus immediately shot up from where he was sitting hearing Lianna's frantic voice. He looked around for her. He spotted her not to far from the entrance to the woods. He ran towards her and his widened when he saw the blood. He quickly picked her up and started running towards the village.

"What happened?" he asked in deep concern. He can't lose Lianna.

"Bring…me to…Ayanna," she whispered before she lost consciousness.

He ran towards Ayanna's house and pounded hard on the door. Ayanna opened it and when she saw the blood trickling down Lianna's thighs she practically shoved them inside. She ran around the house fetching what she needed for the spell while Nikklaus placed her on the bed.

He stood up in front of the bed and watched as Ayanna performed the spell and started chanting. After a few seconds of chanting the bleeding stopped and Ayanna sighed in relief. She touched Lianna's stomach to make sure that she didn't lose the baby. She found herself sighing again when she felt its presence. She turned to get some water to clean her up when a hand stopped her.

"Is she okay? What's wrong with her? Why is she bleeding?" Nikklaus asked frantically.

"She's okay but I'm not sure I'm in the right position to tell you what's happening to her," she replied.

"Please Ayanna. I'm dying in worry here. I can't lose another person again. I won't be able to handle it," he pleaded.

Ayanna pursed her lips and seems to be thinking. After a while of silence she nodded. "She didn't want to tell you because you already have many problems." Nikklaus opened his mouth to reply but she spoke before he could. "She's pregnant Nikklaus and you're the father." And with that she walked away leaving a stunned Nikklaus.

* * *

Nikklaus sat Lianna's bedside thinking about what he has just been told. Lianna's pregnant. That night resulted to it. He was going to be a father and Lianna's going to be a mother. He smiled at the thought. He skeptically placed his hand on her stomach; His child.

Suddenly he thought of the many things to worry about. What if he were like his own father to his child? What if he were not a good father? His thought about his insecurities was interrupted when Lianna stirred.

Lianna opened her blurry eyes. She rubbed her eyes to ease the blurriness and she came face to face with none other than Nikklaus. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a soft caring voice.

She gave him a look of confusion so he rephrased his sentence. "Are you really carrying my child?"

Lianna's eyes widened. How did he know? She and Ayanna are the only ones who know. Ayanna must have told him. But why?

She sighed and nodded. "Yes."

The reality of the news really crashed down on Nikklaus when he heard it straight from her mouth. It was really true. His thoughts were consumed with his already starting family; Lianna, him and their child.

Lianna watched as Nikklaus stared in silence at the wall. She really wants to know what is going on in that head of his. She tried to read his face and in the process she misreads it.

"Don't worry I can take care of my child by myself," she said coldly. "I need to go home. I have a house to clean," she was about to get out of bed when a hand stopped him.

Nikklaus looked incredulously at her. She almost had a miscarriage and yet she is thinking of her house. Isn't she thinking of their child? "Are you insane?"

"In case you have forgotten I live alone and houses don't just clean themselves," she replied in a monotone voice while trying to remove his grip on her hand.

Hearing the tone of her voice he finally understood what was going on. "Look, I won't leave you alone. I'll take care of you and our child."

The way he said 'our child' made her insides melt but then she thought that he might just be forcing himself to help because it is the noble thing to do. "I don't want you to force yourself. You don't have to do anything," she said in a broken voice.

"I'm not forcing myself," he replied with a shake of his head. "I'm doing this because I love you," he admitted.

Lianna's eyes widened. Did she just hear him say that? She smiled. "I love you too." She leaned forward and captured his lips.

Nikklaus savored the feeling of having her lips in his. They will be a one big, happy family.

* * *

Lianna stood in the middle of her house holding a broom and looking at her dust-covered house. She didn't live in there for the past two months so dust immediately covered it. She sighed. Cleaning wasn't going to be easy. Hell, even going to her house wasn't easy. Nikklaus forbid her to leave Ayanna's place saying that she almost just had a miscarriage so she wasn't strong enough. It was hell convincing him that Ayanna's spell worked and she's okay now. He reluctantly let her go.

She was interrupted from her reverie when a knock resounded through the front door. She opened it to reveal a smiling Nikklaus carrying a basket. She leaned against the door way. "What brings you here?"

"I brought you some fruits."

"Come on in," she gestured inside the house.

He entered and was immediately greeted by the heavy dust. It twitched in his nose. He sneezed.

Lianna laughed. "I told you houses don't clean themselves."

"Not funny," he replied in a somewhat teasing voice. But soon he was laughing as well.

Suddenly, Lianna felt her stomach churn again. Her facial expression churned with her stomach. She run to her sink and started vomiting. Nikklaus placed the basket on the table and went to Lianna. He held her hair back and rubbed her back.

Lianna smiled feeling Nikklaus's hand on her back but that soon turned into a groan when another wave started.

After a while Lianna stopped vomiting. She turned to face Nikklaus who only held her in his arms. He hesitantly placed a hand on her belly and started caressing it. Lianna leaned at his touch. She felt complete. She felt whole.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it. It keeps me going. **

**Keep Reviewing..**

**P.S. Sorry for the late update. **

**-Witchlouise**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Esther watched as his son continuously goes to that orphan's house. At the rate this is going she is going to lose another child in a way. She wasn't going to let it happen. No, she couldn't even phantom the idea of losing another child even if it's Nikklaus. They were going to live forever. She already talked about it with Mikael and he agreed. Now she only has to take care of one problem.

One night, Esther got out of bed and made sure that all of her children are sleeping. She went into a cave and positioned herself for the spell. She was going to take care of that girl and what better way for her to die than in a fire. It would seem like a natural death. She closed her eyes and started chanting.

Lianna sat on a chair while molding the clay into a body. She added her magic into it so that it will look more real. Every now and then she would look at the necklace at her neck that was given by Nikklaus. How very sweet of him. Lately, he has been coming over and taking care of her. He really cares for her and their child.

Suddenly her whole house was on fire. She stood up dropping the doll and accidentally ripping her necklace without noticing it. The necklace fell into the doll. She sighed. _Witches_, or to be more specific, Esther. She should have known that she will soon take action. According to Ayanna, she will not tolerate losing anymore of her children. It soon dawned to her what this means. She will have to go and leave the village. If she survive this Esther will be suspicious and she might figure out the truth. It will be dangerous for her if that happens. Tears brimmed in her eyes. She was going to have to leave Nikklaus. She can't. She loves him too much. But she convinced herself that it's for the better. She stood up on shaky knees and closed her eyes. She opened it to reveal her flashing blue eyes. She looked at the fire and it died down to a minimum. She packed a little of her stuff for magic and clothes and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Everyone in the village noticed and smelled the smoke that was coming from the woods. They all wondered where it was coming from. Judging from the size of the smoke something big is definitely burning. But what was it? They will have to put it out soon so it won't spread through the village.

Mikael woke up his children to help put out the fire. He knows that the fire was definitely from that wretch's house and Esther have finally made her move.

Slowly, Nikklaus went outside while rubbing his eyes. He watched in confusion as the villagers run towards the woods.

"What is happening?" He asked Elijah.

"There's a fire somewhere in the woods," he explained.

Nikklaus looked towards where the smoke was coming from. He furrowed his eyebrows. It was from a familiar direction. Then his eyes widened as he realized why it was familiar. _No!_ He quickly broke into a run into the woods. As if reading Nikklaus's mind Elijah also run towards the woods. All the while they were both praying that it wasn't what they were thinking.

They stumbled upon Lianna's burning house. Nikklaus couldn't believe what he was seeing. No! He couldn't lose Lianna.

"No! Lianna!" he shouted. He then ran to the house to save her but a strong grip stopped him.

"No, Nikklaus. The fire is too big. If you go there you won't come back out," he whispered in a sad tone.

Tears streamed down Nikklaus's face. He shoved Elijah away from him. "No. I'm going to save her. She can't die on me. They can't." He whispered the last part so Elijah didn't really hear it.

Elijah looked at the house while tears also streamed down his face. There was this chance that Lianna isn't in there. But if she is, he wouldn't be able to see her again; he wouldn't be able to see her laugh. He now realized her significance in his life. He loves her. And that can't end there. He only hoped that she wasn't in there.

* * *

Ayanna watched the flames with a scrutinizing gaze. There was no way this fire is an accident. She has a feeling that Esther started this fire. She was asking things about how to make her not lose anymore of her children. She may have thought that Lianna will steal them from her. She wasn't worried that Lianna might be dead. Mages just can't be killed that easily.

In the far distance she saw Esther approaching. As soon as they could, they started chanting to prevent the fire from spreading to the village.

When the fire died out, Nikklaus with Elijah on tow rushed in the house in hopes that Lianna wasn't there. Their heart broke when they saw a burnt body on the ground. Nikklaus stared at it with a blank expression in his face. He bent down and saw the necklace that he gave Lianna on top of it. He looked at it as his tears continued pouring down.

"No!" He hugged Lianna's body. This couldn't be happening. They can't be gone just like that. He can't just lose her and their child; his family. They were just starting their lives and they're just going to live like that. NO! He sobbed even louder as he touched her belly, their child.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elijah crying. They had just both lost the love of their lives.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Rebekkah and Elijah sat on a log watching Nikklaus and Lianna swordfight. _

"_Why can't I hold a sword just like Lianna?" Rebekah whined._

_Lianna scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? It's because you're a child and has such a tiny body," Lianna teased momentarily loosing focus. Nikklaus took this chance to slam his blade hard into Lianna's causing her to fall to the ground with him on top with a silent 'oof'._

_Nikklaus laughed. "You're saying that Rebekah is tiny when you're also small," he said. _

_Lianna fumed with anger. She pushed him back and went to stand up. She ran to Elijah throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Elijah, Nikklaus is being mean," she pretended to sob. _

_Elijah hugged her back scowling at his younger brother. "Nikklaus…" he said. _

_Rebekah laughed out loud now. "I can't believe I saw the day Nikklaus was beaten by a woman." She then moved towards Lianna. She took her hand and pulled away from Elijah's arms. They run into the forest or more like Rebekah dragged Lianna into the forest until she got what she was doing. _

"_Catch us if you can," they both yelled. _

"Good Morning Elijah," a voice said bringing him back to reality. He stopped polishing his sword and look up to see Tatia grinning at him.

He sighed and said in a soft and clearly tired voice, "I wish to be alone."

Tatia scoffed and walked away. Well it's his loss not hers. She couldn't get what happened to him and Nikklaus that they weren't paying attention to her now. Lianna just died, right? It's just their best friend that died. They could get a new one for all she cares.

Elijah side and went back to polishing his sword. Lianna's death had affected him and Nikklaus hard. It was a deathly blow; first Henrick and now Lianna. How he was missing made him even discover how he truly loved the girl, not Tatia. It was always her that makes him smile and laugh and now she's gone.

He took a deep breath to force back the tears and went inside their house. He instantly saw Nikklaus staring at the window seeing nothing. He could tell that he had been crying by the redness of his eyes. He was the one who really took the largest blow. They had always been closer than him. She was the one who understood Nikklaus; really see him for who he is. But still he was not the only one who shed tears for Lianna; Rebekah her girl best friend. She had been crying in her room for almost a day now. Kol shed a few tears after the burial.

Lianna did touch the Mikaelson's children.

* * *

Nikklaus sat on his bed after the feast they had for dinner. Mikael brought out wine for everyone but he didn't feel like drinking causing another argument for Mikael and Nikklaus to sprout. He forced him to drink the wine and send him to bed. It was a typical argument for them but now he doesn't have a Lianna to comfort him; to say that 'Everything will be alright'. She was dead and never coming back. His heart broke at that.

Suddenly he heard screams. It sounded like his sister and brother. He went to go to them but Mikael appeared I his room and pushed him down the floor. Seeing the sword that he held with blood his face contorted with fear.

Mikael smirked at his expression. "You don't know how long I wanted to do this," he said and drove the sword into his heart.

Nikklaus felt the pain and can't help thinking that this was it. He would be dead and will see Lianna again.

Or so he thought.

* * *

**Sorry...A little short chapter there...**

**Thank You for the reviews**

**-Witchlouise**


	10. The Return

**The Return **

_1000 years later._

Elaine beamed as she saw the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. She has been away from a year now because of her stupid excuse of a mother. It was just a week after Elena's parents died when she received a phone call from her begging her to come home. She said that she will change. Elaine obviously believed her. She came home after making sure it was okay with Elena. Sure at first her mother did change. She stopped drinking but just for a while. After approximately six months she went back into drinking. She waited for another six months to see if it were just a passing phase. After that she was still the same. She finally got fed up and left her without saying anything.

She sighed. She missed a lot. But now she was finally here to catch up. She checked her watch for the time. She was debating on whether to show up now or tomorrow. But then again she was sure that Elena would want to see her now. It was a surprise.

She pulled her car to the Gilbert's drive way and knocked on the door with a smile on her face. The door opened to reveal a gorgeous hot man standing there with a confused expression.

Her smile then turned into a frown. "Did I get the wrong house? I was sure that Elena Gilbert lives here a moment ago but now I am not," she pointed out.

The hot green eyed guy laughed. "No, you got the right house. But Elena is here at the moment. You are…"

Elaine held out her hand to the guy. "Elaine Salvante, Elena's friend."

He shook her hand. "Stefan Salvatore, Elena's boyfriend."

They both laughed at the awkwardness. She definitely likes this guy although he's a vampire. He was one of the good ones. But wait does Elena know?

"Hey, can I wait for Elena inside?" she asked.

Stefan's eyebrow narrowed. He wasn't sure if it was safe to invite her in the house. For all he knows she can be a vampire trying to kill Elena. But then again if she were, she wouldn't be able to enter the house. "Sure." He opened the door wide enough for her to enter.

She looked around the house to see that it hasn't changed one bit. She smiled. "It hasn't changed since the last time I've been here."

Just then they heard the front door open again and Elena walked in. Elaine squealed. "Elena!" she shouted as she went to hug Elena. As soon as they touched she felt that feeling that she feels when she touches a vampire. This wasn't Elena. She pulled back but kept her smile in place.

Katherine, pretending to be Elena, looked at the girl that hugged her. Who was this girl? How come she didn't know her? No matter she will know her later. She walked over Stefan with a grim look on her face.

"How's Caroline?" Stefan asked her.

"Not good," she replied as she hugged him. She hugged him tighter. "Just what I needed." She went to kiss him but Stefan grabbed her by the neck while he bared his fangs at her. He already realized that it was not Elena because he couldn't hear her heartbeat. He threw her across the room.

"Katherine," he growled.

Katherine stood up using her vampire speed. "At least I fooled one of you," she stated.

Stefan grabbed her by the neck using his vampire speed and slammed her against the wall.

"Feel better," Katherine taunted.

He then slammed her in another wall. He was momentarily distracted when he heard the shuffling of keys behind the door. Katherine used this chance to break his arm. Stefan grunted in pain. Elaine slightly moved forward to intervene if things got out of hand. But Katherine only ran away just as the door opened to reveal the real Elena.

Stefan fixed his arm and stood up. "Stefan," Elena muttered confusedly.

"Elena," he stated.

"What happened?" she asked looking around in confusion.

"Katherine happened," Damon stated while looking at the ruined room. His gaze landed on a gorgeous hot brunette who is in the slight corner of the room.

"I definitely missed a lot," she exclaimed. All attention turned towards her.

Elena finally noticed the brunette and she squealed in delight when she finally recognized her. "Elaine," she said as she hugged her.

"Nice to see the real you."

Elena pulled back, confused. "You…know?"

"Yup," she said popping the 'p'. Elena just looked at her.

* * *

The Salvatore brothers walked around the kitchen while Elena talked to Jeremy and the mysterious Elaine sat on the kitchen counter. Damon walked over to her at flashed on of his charming smiles.

"I think an introduction is needed."

Elaine looked at him straight in the eye. Damon was a little taken aback. Nobody has ever done that. "I like you. You're hot. And I suppose your one big ass vampire, too. I'm Elaine Salvante, Elena's friend."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're pretty straight forward," he remarked.

She only shrugged. Being a thousand year old makes it come naturally at her. But they didn't need to know that.

Damon took her hand up to his lips and kissed the back side of it. "Damon Salvatore."

Elaine blushed but her eyes sparkled with amusement. Oh, she is going to get along well with this guy.

Damon smirked at the blush that tinged the woman's face. He couldn't help but be fascinated on how it makes her look more like a goddess. Her baby blue tank top and jeans emphasized her curves. It also makes her sparkling blue eyes sparkle in the dim light; her curly light brown hair that falls up to her waist greatly compliments her face. He could even compare her beauty to Katherine and Elena.

He turned to Stefan and back to the conversation. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"No," Stefan replied with a shake of his head.

"This woman certainly knows how to make an entrance," Damon said.

"I agree," Elaine added.

"She said she fooled one of us at least. What does that mean?" Stefan inquired.

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight," Damon answered.

Elaine opened her mouth to add something when Elena bounded down the stairs. "I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore."

Stefan moved to go to Elena. "You alright?" he asked.

"No I'm not alright," she replied. "I thought with all the tomb vampires gone things will get better. And now Elaine is getting dragged into all this."

Elaine held her hands up. She stood up from the kitchen counter and walked to Elena. "Don't blame yourself for getting me involved. I already know from the very beginning. And I'll help you." She hugged Elena and she hugged her back. Elena felt whole now that her best friend is back.

"Katherine is a real life selfish brat. But at least I got revenge," she stated as she pulled back from the hug.

"You've met Katherine," Elena asked incredulously.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"Elena, remember why I left," she asked Elena.

Elena racked her brains for the answer. "Your Mom called you. She asked you to go home."

"Yeah. I met Katherine on a bar there. My mom kicked her ass when she tried to eat me," she stated nodding her head at the memory.

"Wish I could have seen that one," Damon said with a laugh.

Suddenly Elena realized something important. She turned to Stefan and then to Damon. "Katherine was in this house. That means she's been invited in. What are we going to do?"

"Move," Damon suggested.

"Very helpful, thanks," Elaine said sarcastically.

"If Katherine wants you dead there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans."

"Not if I can help it," Elaine disagreed.

Damon turned to her. "What can a silly human like you can do?" he said with raised eyebrows.

Elaine smiled mischievously. If only he know. "Many things," she offered vaguely.

Stefan sensing a change of topic tried to direct it back. "Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process." Damon just shrugged. "What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?"

Silence engulfed them that made Elena look at Damon. "To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead…we…kissed," Damon said like it was nothing.

Ouch. That hit the spot for Elaine.

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked incredulously.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked, anger lacing his tone.

"Well…you know when two lips pucker and they go…" Damon made kissing noises.

"Ouch," Elaine muttered.

Stefan made run to him but Damon was faster so he easily avoided him. "Don't be obvious Stefan," Damon smirked.

Stefan took steps to go to him but before he could Elena intervened. "Stefan, wait. He kissed Katherine not me," Elena stated gesturing to herself. "I wouldn't do that," she added and gave Damon a look.

"Double ouch," Elaine muttered again making everybody look at her. She moved towards Damon and touched his arm. "I told you I like you," she explained. "But you kissed the bitch," she pouted.

"Not now Elaine," Elena said sternly. "We don't have time for this, guys." She shook her head.

"Later," Stefan said. Damon just nodded.

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him," Elena stated.

"Jackass John is back," Elaine wondered aloud.

"I'll catch you up to date later," Elena said sparing a side way glance to her.

"She's Katherine," Damon said like it was the only explanation. "She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's up to before she wants you to know." Damon crossed his arms.

"No, actually Elena's right. John could know something through Isobel. You mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and talk to him."

Elaine raised an eyebrow. Elena's adopted. Wow, clearly she missed a lot.

"I've got a better idea," Damon suggested.

"What's that?" Elena asked exasperatedly.

"I'm just gonna' ignore the bitch. See you," he walked towards the door but Elena's voice stopped him.

"Is that smart?" she asked.

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored, It will lure her out. She'll make a move." Damon explained.

"Yeah, and then what?" Stefan asked in a challenging tone.

"Stake her. Rip her head off. Something poetic. We'll see." He said and he walked towards the door.

Elaine liked that plan. She was going to help no matter what. It's high time that bitch is killed. "I'll help," she announced and followed Damon.

"Elaine, wait!"Elena called out but she was already gone. She sighed. Nothing good will come out to Elaine's infatuation with Damon. And her blunt attitude might even get her one hell of a ride. She rubbed her temples. Another problem.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," Stefan comforted.

"Yeah, I just hope Damon leaves Elaine alone."

"Or maybe you hope that Elaine leaves Damon alone," Stefan said trying to lighten the mood.

They both laughed.

* * *

Elaine followed Damon outside. There was no way she's going to leave Damon like that. In some way he reminds her of her, a lost soul; a person who's lost in some way and can't see the light; a person who is hiding their sadness and hurt through a fake smile. And also because she likes him.

"Damon, wait!"

Damon stopped and sighed. If it were some other time he would have jumped in the opportunity this girl is giving him. But with Katherine's appearance he couldn't think well.

He turned to Elaine and raised a brow. "Are you following me?"

"Yes," she said with a smirk.

Wow, this girl is really blunt. "Well then stop."

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "No, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

Damon smirked. Oh, he likes this girl. "Feisty. Get in."

Elaine beamed and sat in the car. Together they rode into the night.

* * *

The next day, Damon walked in the Lockwood mansion followed by Elaine. They were greeted by Sheriff Forbes and Carol Lockwood.

"Elaine, is that you?"She asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again, Aunt Liz, Aunt Carol."She gave each one a nod. "Where is Caroline?" she asked.

"Caroline has been in an accident. She's in the hospital," Liz explained sadly.

"What!"Elaine exclaimed totally shocked.

"Don't worry she's making a full recovery," she assured. "You can visit her in the hospital if you want."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Elaine, why don't you look for Tyler? I'm sure he'll want to see you," Carol suggested. Elaine watched as a silent conversation passed between Damon, Liz, and Carol. She understood what it was about.

"Okay." Elaine smirked at Damon before walking away.

* * *

Elaine walked around the Lockwood mansion in search of a familiar face. She was so into it that she bumped into someone.

"Ow," she complained as she landed on her butt.

"Elaine?" A familiar voice questioned.

Elaine looked up to see the one and only Bonnie Bennet. "Bonnie!" she squealed as she hugged Bonnie.

"When did you come back?"

"Last night. I already went to Elena's place," she explained but Bonnie wasn't listening anymore. She was looking at someone behind Elaine. Elaine followed her gaze to see Damon. Before she could ask Bonnie beat her to it.

"I'm just going to see something. I'll catch up to you later," she said and went to follow Damon in the dining room.

Elaine huffed. There was no way she was going to stay out of everything. She went to follow them. When she reached Damon she ran her hands up his arm.

"Hi, Damon," she purred out seductively.

Damon smirked. He was getting used to this girl. She was like him only a girl version.

Bonnie just gave Elaine a look. She then turned to Damon and a silent conversation occurred. Elaine understood it and smirked.

"I already know," she said to Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes widen. How did she know? Is Damon playing with her? She turned her gaze to Damon in an accusing glare. Damon just smirked.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't tell her."

Bonnie turned her gaze to Elaine. "How…"

"I just know," she said with a tone that says this conversation is over. "Okay, why did we follow Damon?"

Hearing that question, Bonnie remembered the task at hand. "Did you know that the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?"She questioned Damon.

"Really?" Elaine asked. Elena already caught her up to date.

Damon walked over the table. "Hmmm…"

"Don't you want to know why?" she asked coyly.

He turned fully to Bonnie. "Yes, Bonnie. I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us," Damon bit out. Bonnie was just silent. She was clearly guilty.

"Speaking of your guilt how's Caroline?" Damon continued.

"She's much better," Bonnie said recovering.

"Good," Elaine nodded.

"You're welcome," Damon said with that smirk of his.

"No, you're welcome," Bonnie countered.

Elaine furrowed her brows at that. Why would Damon be welcome?

As if hearing her question Damon voiced it out loud. "Why am I welcome?"

"Cause' you live to see another day," she replied.

Elaine narrowed her eyes at this. That wasn't for Bonnie to say. No one on Earth can allow someone to live. Every person's life is their own. It wasn't hers to end. Suddenly Damon groaned, clutching his head. It took Elaine a second to realize that Bonnie was giving him an aneurysm. Elaine narrowed her eyes more at that. Anger bubbled inside of her. Her eyes flashed an even brighter blue and Damon stopped groaning in pain.

Bonnie's eyes widened. How is it possible that Damon is standing? She was still giving him an aneurysm. She quickly covered up by half-smiling innocently. "Oh sorry, you were saying?"

Elaine stopped her magic when she felt that Bonnie already stopped. She was thankful to her necklace that she was wearing otherwise she would have already been found out by Bonnie. It masks her and protects her from being discovered; much like her mother's necklace.

Bonnie gave Damon a look and spared a smile to Elaine. She smiled back and with that Bonnie walked away.

Elaine rubbed her temples. What happened to Bonnie? Why is she like that? She's giving her a head ache. She raised her head and smiled warmly at Damon and went to walk away. Damon was a little taken aback. No one has ever done that; smile warmly at him. He caught Elaine's hand as she went to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Elaine smirked. "Ahh… Damon, are you going to miss me?" She cooed. "Don't worry. I'm just going home. I'm sure my house would appreciate the help of the broom." She kissed Damon's cheek. "I'll keep in touch," she waved and walked out of the house.

* * *

Elaine parked her car at the garage of her house which is only five blocks away from Elena's. She inserted her keys at the door of her house and opened it. What she saw literally made her jaw drop. Her house was covered in dust and spider webs. Many different kinds of insects practically lived there. She sighed. This will be a long day.

* * *

**There. Another Chapter.**

**I need your help. **

**I'm torn between Lianna appearing in Season 2 or 3? Comment on where you want her to appear.**

**Who do you think is Elaine?**

**Keep Reviewing...**

**Much love,**

**-Witchlouise **


	11. Brave New World

**Brave New World **

Elaine groaned at the inset ringing. "Leave me Alone," she shouted. She burrowed her face into her pillow but she could still hear her phone continuously ringing. She got up with a groan and answered her phone.

"What?" She growled. She heard chuckling from the other side so she frowned. "If you're just going to laugh at me I'm going back to bed." She went to hang up but the caller stopped her.

"Wait! Elaine!" Elena frantically said.

She sighed. "What is it Elena?"

"Well…" Elena hesitates, knowing Elaine's temper.

"You woke me up early in the morning so spit it out," she demanded.

"Okay, Since Caroline is still in the hospital we volunteered to help her in the annual carnival," she explained.

Elaine scoffed. "Volunteered? More like forced."

Elena chuckled from the other line. Elaine knows Caroline too well. "Yeah and so we were hoping that you will help us," Elena said. Elaine could imagine that she was pouting on the other line.

"Okay, what time do you need me to go?" She said while she stretched her limbs.

"Now, Bonnie and I are already on our way."

"Give me… thirty minutes," she said grumpily.

"Okay. See you there," she said before she hung up.

Elaine got out of bed and staggeringly moved towards the bathroom to get herself ready.

* * *

She walked into Mystic Falls High searching for Elena and Bonnie. She finally spotted them at the ring toss booth arranging the prizes. She walked over to them and managed to catch the end of their conversation.

"—after he killed Jeremy?" Elaine tensed. "Or after he killed Jeremy?" Elaine relaxed hearing that. But her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she showed herself to them.

"Damon came over to the house yesterday and tried to kill Jeremy," Bonnie explained.

"Maybe he's just on edge," she shrugged.

Elena sighed. "No please. I don't want talk about it. I don't and won't talk about Damon or anything else vampire related, okay?" Elena asked them. "I'm human and I have to do human stuff otherwise I'm going to go crazy," she continued.

Elaine's mood suddenly dropped at this. She wished that she's human; that her life is just normal; just living with her mom. Well at least she's half.

She wiped off her sad face and placed a smile on replace. "Okay, let's just focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us."

"I don't even know how she does this," Bonnie added.

"Well, because she's not human, obviously." They all laughed at this.

"Maybe she's an Alien," Elaine mused. They all laughed even harder.

* * *

It was dark now. The carnival was finally open. After a day of loads of work Elaine finally roamed the school. She marveled at its transformed state. How everyone does this she wouldn't know? She stumbled upon a hand wrestling match which Tyler Lockwood was leading. In the far corner she saw Stefan and Damon watching. She went towards them.

"What' you doing?" she asked coyly.

"We're observing the Lockwoods," Damon replied vaguely.

A thump was heard and the crowd started cheering. Tyler lost to his uncle, Mason. "Alright he's the champ," Tyler announced. "Who wants to go next?"

"Stefan wants to go!" Elaine shouted through the crowd. Stefan raised his eyebrows at Elaine. She gave him a cheeky grin. Stefan sighed.

"Sure, I'll…give it a shot." He walked over to the table where the game is being played.

Damon hung his arms around Elaine's shoulders. "Took the words right out of my mouth," he said to her and kissed the side of her head. Elaine grinned.

"Go Stef!" She cheered with a wave.

Stefan and Mason started arm wrestling. It was a tight spot. Their hands weren't moving an inch at all. Both Elaine and Damon were surprised when a loud thump was heard and Stefan's hand was under Mason. Elaine's eyebrows furrowed. How could a simple human win over a vampire? Unless he's a…

Stefan walked over Damon and Elaine with a shrug.

"You didn't put any effort at all," Damon hissed.

"Yeah, actually I did," Stefan replied with a nod.

"Come with me." Damon dragged Elaine by the arm to a safe distance where they couldn't be overheard. Stefan followed. "Is he?" He asked with a double meaning.

"No, no. It wasn't that kind of strength, but it was more than human, if that makes sense."

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?" Damon inquired.

"Maybe they are a…Ninja turtles," Stefan mocked.

"You're not funny," Damon stated, his face equally serious.

"If not, zombies or werewolves," Stefan added. Elaine visibly paled at the last part.

"No comedic timing at all."

Elaine looked up at him. "Hey, werewolves exist."

Damon gave her a look. He looked at the back of his head and smirked at her.

"What? What are you up to?" Stefan inquired.

"Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles-"

"Actually I said Ninja Turtles," Stefan corrected.

He went to drag Elaine again to the human but she stood her ground. "Wait, I've got a better idea."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I'm going to ask not literally." And with that she walked away from them in high speed.

She approached Tyler and decided to play a game. She stealthily moved from behind him and placed her hands to cover his eyes.

"Woah..Woah.." Tyler said, startled.

"Guess," she purred in his ear.

Tyler's brows furrowed. That voice was a familiar one, too familiar. But the owner is not in Mystic Falls, is she? He removed her hands on his eyes to see a pouting Elaine.

"You're no fun."

"Elaine!" he shouted and hugged her.

"Need to…breath," she rasped. She exhaled loudly when Tyler's arms loosened.

"When did you come back?" he asked as he pulled back.

"Two days ago…I think," she mused.

Tyler laughed. He opened his mouth to say something but someone beat him to it.

"Who's your friend Tyler?" A deep voice asked from behind.

Elaine pulled up one of her gorgeous smile. She held out her hand to Mason. "Hi, I'm Elaine Salvante."

Mason shook her hand. Elaine's eyes widened a little at the sensation. Definitely a werewolf. "Mason Lockwood. I haven't seen you around her," he inquired.

Elaine laughed. "Oh, I just moved here 3 years ago and have been for a year," she explained. She then turned to Tyler. "You've got one hot Uncle, Tyler." She checked her watched. "Sadly I have to go. I'll see you around hot guy." She waved at them and disappeared into the crowd.

Mason nudged Tyler. "What?" Tyler exclaimed.

"Your friend is a blunt one but definitely hot," Mason replied shaking his head.

"I know," Tyler whispered.

* * *

Elaine walked through the crowd of people searching for Damon or Stefan. She has to confine her latest discoveries to them. She heard a moaning noise as she passed a trailer owned by the school. Curiosity got the better of her so she walked over to it. What she saw made her eyes widen.

"Caroline!" she shouted as she run towards the blond. "Stop Caroline!" she shouted as she tried to pull away the blond. Caroline didn't oblige. In fact she tightened her grip at the man. Elaine stepped back. Her eyes shone an even brighter blue. "Nux vien," she whispered.

Caroline screamed and clutched her head for a second. Then her eyes cleared out. She was back to her old self. The veins in her eyes disappeared and her fangs retracted. She looked around in confusion and gasped when she saw the man. She started sobbing.

Elaine approached her form and hugged her. She made soothing noises and directed her to the edge of the trailer to sit down.

"Are you okay?" she asked when she was sure Caroline already calmed down.

"No, I'm not. I killed him. I killed him," she sobbed.

Elaine rubbed her back. "No, everything will be alright."

"What's wrong with me, Elaine?" Caroline asked her looking straight into her eyes.

"Nothing. It's okay," she soothed.

"I can help you," a deep voice said from behind Elaine.

"You can?" she asked as she moved past Elaine.

"Damon…"Elaine warned. Damon just gave her a look that tells her to shut up. He turned his attention back to Caroline.

"I have to," Damon said with a fake smile.

Elaine listened tentatively in their conversation. Damon was up to something. She wasn't going to stand idly and let her friend be in trouble.

"What are you going to do?" Caroline asked as Damon hugged her.

"I'm going to kill you," Damon replied as he raised a stake, ready to plunge it into her heart.

Elaine's eyes widen and shone a brighter blue again. The stake flew out of his grasp. Damon didn't have to comprehend what happened because Stefan arrived at the scene and shoved him away from Caroline.

"Stefan!" Damon grumbled while Elena went to Caroline. But Caroline pushed her away. Elaine moved towards her and hugged her.

"Get away from me!" she shouted underneath Elaine's hug. "You killed me!" she sobbed.

"No…No…No… Caroline that wasn't me. You know that, that was Katherine," Elena tried to explain.

"No, then why does she looks like you and why did she do this to me?" She sobbed.

"Caroline…" Elaine soothed. "That wasn't Elena. Calm down," she said softly brushing away a strand of her hair.

"We've got to get her inside," Elena said.

"It's okay Caroline," Stefan soothed coming to her. "Come with me." He took her out of Elaine's grasp and into his.

"She will die. It's only a matter of time."

"No Damon. She is my friend and that's not going to happen while I'm alive," Elaine gritted.

"Yes it is." Damon used his vampire speed to pick up the stake and rush over to Caroline. Elaine immediately throws herself in front of Caroline. The stake hovered above her heart and she didn't even blink. "Like I said, not going to happen while I'm alive," Elaine bit out staring intently at Damon's eyes.

Damon didn't remove his eyes from her as he lightly gave the stake a push causing it to scrape her skin and a trickle of blood to flow down her chest. Elaine hissed in pain without breaking the eye contact.

"You're not going to hurt my friends Damon," Elena said sternly. But Damon didn't need any more telling. He couldn't kill the girl. He doesn't know why but he can't. He lowered the stake and stepped away.

"Whatever happens it's on you," he told Elaine. She nodded and covered her chest to avoid them seeing it healing.

Elena pushed Caroline to the direction of the school but stopped when she saw Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes widened seeing the blood on Caroline's face. There's no way that Caroline can be a vampire. No! "Caroline… You can't be…" she whispered and went to touch Caroline to prove herself. She pulled back when she felt the feeling of death in her.

"Bonnie…"Caroline whispered.

Bonnie shook her head and went to the trailer. She saw a dead body there and shook her head in disbelief. Elena pushed Caroline and Stefan to the school while Bonnie sobbed.

Damon looked at Elaine. "Come on don't pout. I've got a body to bury."

Elaine sighed. "I'll help you—" Elena and Bonnie turned to her at this. "but I'm not going near the body."

Damon smirked at her. He then turned to Carter. "I thought you were calling the shots, no? Sucks to be you buddy."

Elaine made a move to go to Damon but she was startled when he suddenly groaned in pain. She turned around and saw Bonnie using her magic.

"No Bonnie, Stop!" she shouted but Bonnie ignored her.

Damon grunted and doubled over in pain. Elaine started to panic. Her eyes shone a brighter blue again as she countered Bonnie's spell. She vaguely noticed the smell of gasoline erupting in the air.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes when Damon started to stand up only clutching his head a little now. She felt her magic being countered but by who? She chanted even harder causing Damon to fall back.

"I told you what would happen if anybody else gets hurt," she said to Damon.

"Bonnie it wasn't his fault," Elena countered.

"Your being hypocritical Bonnie," Elaine snapped. She couldn't take Damon groaning in pain anymore so she gave it her whole power. Damon stopped groaning and went to stand up but Bonnie was fast; she set the gasoline on fire with Damon. Elaine finally snapped. "Numbien sien," she whispered quietly so no one would hear just as Elena tackled Bonnie to the ground.

The magic disappeared and Elaine's eyes turned back to its normal blue.

"Elena, why did you stop me?" Bonnie asked her although she has a feeling that she didn't do it. Someone else stopped her.

Elaine walked over to Damon and helped him on his feet. She allowed her magic to travel to him for him to ease the pain and heal more quickly. Damon was relieved when the pain he was feeling started to die down into nothing. He looked up to Elaine.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No." he said and narrowed his eyes on the witch that was being taken away by Elena. Elaine saw this and hugged him. Damon stiffened but quickly relaxed at her touch when he felt his body numbing even more pain.

"Don't bother. You need to rest," she murmured softly.

* * *

Elaine followed Damon to the Salvatore boarding house. He went straight to get himself a glass of scotch.

"Get me one, too" She called out as she closed the front door.

"Sure honey," Damon replied smiling. He genuinely likes the girl. Instead of going to her longtime friend Bonnie she chose him. Nobody has ever done that. He always comes second. Even with Katherine she chose Stefan; whereas with Elaine she chose him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Jeremy quietly.

"You don't lock your front door," Jeremy answered.

"Yeah," Damon retorted as he went to take a sip of his bourbon.

"Hey, where's mine?" Elaine asked as she went into the room.

"No…I wouldn't…I laced it with vervain." he warned.

Elaine jumped hearing a voice on the side of her. She put her hand over her chest and breathed deeply. Damon smirked.

"Gush…Jeremy are you trying to scare me?" Elaine asked.

"Elaine?" he asked confused. He hadn't seen Elaine since last year.

"Now why would you do that?" Damon said trying to bring back the conversation.

Jeremy brought out a stake. "So I could stake you with this," Jeremy answered numbly. He dropped the stake on the floor and Elaine picked it up. She brought it to Damon.

"You came here to kill me," Damon said nonchalantly.

"Wow, you sure have many death threats," Elaine commented. She touched Damon's cheek. "But don't worry I won't ever kill you." She pulled back her hand and went Jeremy's side.

"It's only fair. You killed me first."

"What made you wise up?" Damon question like he should have done it a long time ago.

Elaine frowned. "Don't encourage him."

"My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something but killing you, what's that gonna do?" Jeremy sighed.

Elaine looked softly at Jeremy. He was just finding a way to live his life.

"Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well... That's Stefan's job... I don't have any milk and cookies to offer you." Damon sneered.

"Dick," Jeremy muttered and went to walk to the front door.

Elaine sighed and moved to pull Jeremy to the room. She went to console him but someone beat her to it.

"My father hated vampires, too," Damon started.

"He did?" Jeremy asked startled.

"For the same reasons your dad did. Only it was 1864, people knew how to whittle." Damon raised the stake Jeremy brought and examined it. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah, I tried. It's harder than it looks," Jeremy said smiling.

Elaine smiled, too. She went over to Damon and hangs her arms around his shoulders. "And that's Damon's way of comforting people." She pinched his cheeks. "I'm proud of you."

Damon smirked. "Why thank you, honey?"

Jeremy laughed big time now and went to walk away but Elaine's voice stopped him.

"Jeremy, you should stand up for your own beliefs and not for the beliefs of others," she said softly.

Jeremy smiled and finally walked out of the house.

Elaine removed her arms from Damon's shoulders and drank the glass of bourbon. "Ahh…" She moaned feeling the substance down her throat. She turned to Damon who was watching her seriously.

"Can I sleep here?" she asked innocently.

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Don't you have a house?"

Elaine pouted. "Yeah I do but it's lonely in there."

Damon zipped in front of her. Elaine didn't even blink or move from her spot. Damon was impressed. "Tell you what, I'm going to allow you to sleep here if you drink with me," Damon said with a smirk.

Elaine smirked back. "Sure, but I going to warn you, I'm a wild drunk."

Damon smirked even bigger. "I'm a fun drunk."

Elaine laughed.

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews..

Keep Reviewing...

I Love your Reviews.

**-Witchlouise**


	12. Bad Moon Rising

**Bad Moon Rising **

Elaine walked down the stairs with a massive hangover. She entered the Salvatore's living room and throws herself on the couch beside Elena.

Elena shrieked with surprise when someone practically jumped on the sofa beside her. She looked at the girl and recognized her as Elaine wearing nothing but a shirt.

"What are you wearing?" Elena gasped.

Elaine looked down on to what she was wearing. She was wearing her undergarments with just a shirt on. She then turned to Damon and cocked her head to the side. "Did we have sex?" she asked him.

Alaric choked at his drink and gaped at the girl. Who was this girl? Damon's plaything? He frowned.

"Introduction's please," he muttered.

Damon grinned. "Elaine, Rick. Rick, Elaine, mine and Elena's friend." He turned to Elaine missing Elena's frown. "And to answer your question No, we didn't but I would have love too," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Elaine raised an eyebrow while gesturing to her clothes. "Then why am I clothed like this?"

Damon opened his mouth to respond but Rick cut him off. "Elena mentioned you needed my help."

"Yeah, we were hoping you can shed some light on the Lockwood family," he said as he gave Elaine painkillers and a glass of water.

Elaine drank the painkiller as Alaric replied. "Now why would I know anything about the Lockwoods."

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might."

Elaine rubbed her temples not thinking clearly and forgetting that she knows what they are. "We're researching the Lockwoods now?" she asked.

"Yes, because they can cause problems honey," Damon replied putting an arm around her shoulders.

Elena scowled at the gesture but said nothing. "Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena elaborated.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town," Stefan added.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Alaric explained.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon smirked moving to sit down next to Elaine.

"Aside from vampires…what else?" Elena asked.

"The lycanthrope," he answered.

At that Elaine remembered her encounter with Tyler's Uncle. She jumps to her feet looking at them. "Right I forgot to tell you. The Lockwoods are werewolves."

"How would you know?" Elena piped in.

Damon pulled her to his lap, shaking his head. "No way…Impossible…way to Lon Chaney."

"Werewolves exist," Elaine pouted at him.

"I've been on this planet 160 some years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

"At the Lockwood mansion," Elaine replied at the same time Rick said, "Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?"

"Because Vervain didn't affect the Mayor at Founder's day, but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler," Damon replied kissing the part where Elaine's shoulder and neck meets.

Elaine bit back a moan; the feeling of Damon's lips on her throat sending fires in her stomach.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival workers. It suggests it's some sort of supernatural entity," Stefan added.

"We were hoping Isobel's research can help us figure it out."

Alaric looked thoughtful for a minute then sighed. "Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing."

"Great we'll go there but before that I need to get dressed," she said gesturing down to her clothes. She looked at the group. "So I'll see you guys later," she said walking out of the room.

"You're going out dressed like that," Elena called out.

"No," she scowled looking back. "I'm going to re-wear my clothes." And with that she walked away.

* * *

Elaine walked around the house looking for that bloody ring. Where could she have put that? She finally beamed when she spotted it in some old pouch of hers. A lapis Lazuli ring. Perfect. She can spell it for Caroline. She was sure that Bonnie wouldn't do that. She hates vampires.

She opened her windows and placed the ring on the sunlight. She closed her eyes and opened it to reveal much brighter blue orbs. "Sien Nux Grim Hex," she whispered. The ring started to shine. "Di este fri con…" She finished. The ring stopped shining. Elaine grinned and picked up the ring. Easy enough.

She quickly packed some things and got to Elena's house for the trip.

* * *

Elaine arrived at Gilbert house seeing Elena, saying goodbye to Stefan? She approached Damon who stood there by the car waiting.

"Is Stefan not going?"She asked while leaning against the car, too.

"Nope, he has to take care of Blondie," Damon replied.

Just then Elena kissed Stefan passionately. Elaine grimaced. "Eww…Elena!" She covered her eyes with one of her hands while the other covered Damon's.

"Why are you covering my eyes?" Damon asked innocently.

"So you can't see…"she explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Damon snorted. "Obviously…"

Elena and Stefan laughed at Elaine's antics. "You can remove that now," Elena said giggling.

Elaine slowly removed her hand from her eyes while Damon just shrugged it off. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that they were not doing anything X-rated anymore.

"A little warning would have been nice."

Damon sighed and opened his car door. He pushed Elaine into the car. "Time to go."

Elaine was almost in the car when she remembered something. She pulled back a little and threw something at Stefan who caught it with ease.

"Give that to Caroline," she said with a smile.

Stefan examined the ring that Elaine gave him. His eyes widened when he realized that it was a day-walking ring. He went to ask how she got it but the car has already driven off.

* * *

Elaine sat at the back of the car with Elena while Damon and Elena continued bickering back and forth. Finally she'd had it. "Will you stop bickering? You're acting like an old married couple. It's giving me a headache," she rubbed her temples.

Elena and Damon stopped bickering and Alaric was impressed. "Good work," he commented.

Elaine's head snapped at his direction. "Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no," he said sadly.

Elaine sighed and closed her eyes. Might as well get some sleep.

* * *

Caroline sat on the bed of her room with Stefan and the chair next to it and Bonnie standing up with her arms crossed.

Caroline examined the ring that Stefan gave her. "So I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear for the rest of my life?"

Stefan sighed and the two girls' heads snapped in his direction.

"What am I doing here?" Bonnie asked glaring at the two vampires.

Stefan folded his arms in front of him. "Well I just want you to check the ring if it's spelled. We don't want Caroline to burn into crisps for a simple mistake," he explained.

Bonnie sighed and held out her hand for the ring. Caroline hesitantly gave Bonnie the ring. It was almost in Bonnie's hand when Caroline pulled it back.

"Caroline…"Stefan warned.

Bonnie's eyes widened at the rush of power she felt when the ring touched her hand. She snatched the ring out of Caroline's hand. That's when it's full power hit her. It wasn't like any other power that hit her. It was powerful. "Who gave this to you?" she asked Stefan sharply.

Stefan was a little taken aback. "Elaine. Why what's wrong?"

Caroline smirked at Bonnie. "At least Elaine didn't turn her back at me."

Bonnie ignored Caroline. "It's full of power," Bonnie explained to Stefan. Her brows furrowed with the many questions running in her head now. How did Elaine get it? Come to think of it Elaine was always there when she feels her magic being countered. But it couldn't be that Elaine's a witch. She would have sensed her, wouldn't she?"

She tossed the ring to Caroline. "Wear it," she instructed.

Caroline wore the ring and looked at Stefan expectantly. "So that's it. No flickering lights; no gusts of wind. Did it even work?"

Bonnie opened the curtains and when Caroline didn't burn she smirked at her. "It worked."

Caroline glared at Bonnie. "What if it hadn't Bonnie? You didn't just refuse to make me a day-walking ring. You're trying to kill me now, too."

"Look Caroline," she started sharply. "I can't just overlook the fact that you just killed a person and is a threat to this town," she glared at Caroline and walked away.

* * *

Elaine groaned when she felt someone waking her up.

"Wakey…Wakey…Sleeping Beauty," Damon cooed. "We're here."

Elaine stretched her aching hands and feet. Damon offered his hand for her to take and she took it with a big smile. "Thank you Mr. Salvatore."

They moved inside Duke University. "So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore," Alaric explained.

They arrived at a desk where a woman was looking through some stuff.

"Excuse me. Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier. "

Hearing that the woman paused at what she was doing. "Of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore." She shook Alaric's hand. Elaine couldn't help but be wary of this woman. She was giving Elena a look.

"Why are you giving Elena a look?" she asked directly.

Alaric nudged Elaine. He gave her a look that made her shut up. "I'm sorry these are my friends Elena, Elaine and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition."

"Oh, please," Vanessa shook her head. "Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh, I have to ask. Has there been any news?"

Alaric shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Isobel's office is this way." She leads them in a room where there are many different kinds of books. Elaine looked around hoping to find anything interesting.

"I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" She walked out of the room.

After a few minutes Vanessa still didn't come back. Damon became suspicious. "Where did she go?" he asked no one.

Elaine was reaching for a book that caught her interest when she heard Elena gasped. She turned around to see Vanessa shooting an arrow towards Elena. Simultaneously, Elaine threw herself in front of her causing the arrow to pierce her back. She groaned and slid down on the floor in pain.

Alaric quickly assessed the situation and shoved the woman against the wall. Damon quickly sped towards Elaine who was being comforted by Elena.

* * *

Elaine sat on the table with her back on Damon while Elena and Alaric talked to Vanessa.

"What are you doing Damon?" Elaine hissed. "Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts," she growled in pain.

"Wait, should I give you before or after I pull it out?" he mused.

Elaine glared at him. "I don't care just pull it out," she shouted.

Damon put his hands around the arrow and yanked it out. Elaine hissed in pain but soon sighed in relief when she felt her wound knitting itself back together.

Damon watched in fascination as Elaine's wound healed itself. Come to think of it when he scraped her skin at the carnival he didn't even see a wound. "You…heal…"

Elaine mentally kicked herself. Because of the pain she forgot that significant fact. "I…don't know…I just heal…It's been that way since I was born…I don't know…why," she lied. She gripped Damon's shirt frantically. "Please Damon don't tell anyone. They're gonna think I'm a freak," she pleaded.

Damon was shocked to see tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She didn't strike him as a person who would just cry. Then again first impression can be wrong. He put his hands on the side of her face. "Don't worry I don't think you're a freak and I won't tell anybody," he said softly.

She smiled weakly at him. Huh, her plan worked. She watched as Damon's expression turned into anger. "That bitch is dead." He walked out with Elaine on tow.

Damon thought about Elaine as he pulled her through the other room. He's going to admit that he expected her to stop him when he said that he was going to kill Vanessa. But she didn't. It was like she accepted his attitude and is not trying to change him, unlike Elena.

Speaking of Elena, as soon as they entered the room she pushed them out and looked at Damon with her hands on her hips. "You're not going to kill her. If you do then I'm not going to talk to you again," she hissed.

"No one can resist Damon's charms," Elaine said trying to lighten up the mood.

Damon sends a smirk to her. "Why thank you."

Elena glared at her. "Why are you siding with him? I'm your best friend."

Elaine shrugged. "I'm not siding with anyone."

Damon's eyes narrowed at Elena. "Now you're trying to manipulate us."

"If by 'manipulating' you mean 'tell the truth' OK, guilty." She walked inside the room with a huff.

"Please! I freaked out okay? All right, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Ok, I read Isobel's research," Vanessa tried to explain.

"Well, then you should know how possible this is."

Elena walked in front of Vanessa. "I'm Elena Gilbert; Isobel's daughter and the descendant of Katherine Pierce. This is Damon Salvatore and Elaine Salvante who you just shot."

Elaine smiled bitterly. "It hurts by the way."

"Look, we need your help, OK? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls."

Vanessa walked out of the room and came back with a whole box of stuff.

"This box tracks Katherine's arrival in 1864," Vanessa said placing the box on the table.

"Huh," Elaine said and walked in a shelf. She traced the spines of the books looking again for something useful when something caught her eye, a book that says Mages. She read the book to find out that everything about Mages was written there, well the basics actually. What caught her eye were the family trees. She was about to go through it when Alaric called them.

"Hey guys check this out," Alaric called.

Elaine put the book back to its place and made sure that she remembers where it was. She walked over to Alaric to see some drawings that she is very familiar with.

"The sun and the moon curse," she drawled.

Damon raised a brow. "You know what it is?"

Elaine nodded. "Yeah I've read about that. It's Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampire. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." She looked at Vanessa who just nodded.

"You know a lot," Damon commented. He turned to the two of them. "So can they control the transformation?"

Elaine snorted.

"If it were a choice it wouldn't be a curse," Vanessa countered.

"Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires," Elaine explained further.

Vanessa was impressed. This girl was just a high school student and she knows a lot. A sudden idea came to her. "Hey, you should come here to Duke. You know a lot. I'm sure they'll offer you advance scholarship."

Elaine just looked at Vanessa. She remembered her days at Duke before and she unintentionally shivered. She walked around Vanessa to Damon's side. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Hmm…" Vanessa nodded.

Damon slings an arm around Elaine's shoulder. "Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it."

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked curiously.

"To protect themselves," Elaine shrugged. "A werewolf bite is fatal to Vampires." As if realizing what she has just said her eyes widened. She looked at Elena. "Call Stefan, now. Today's a full moon."

* * *

Elaine walked back to the shelf where she saw the book. She picked up the book and opened it again to the part where the family trees where. She scanned the page and finally found what she was looking for, the Salvante family tree. She smiled at the names of her grandparents, great grandparents and her mother. Wow!

She was brought back to reality when someone shook her. "We're leaving. Come on," Alaric said before walking out.

She stood up and closed the book. She looked around and spotted Vanessa by the table, Elena and Damon nowhere in sight.

She walked up to Vanessa. "Can I keep this?" she asked gesturing to the book.

Vanessa looked at the book she was holding. "Mages. You know they don't exist anymore, according to that book."

"You'd be surprised," she drawled out.

"Wait, they still exist," Vanessa asked wide eyed stopping Elaine from walking out.

Elaine looked back and just grinned.

* * *

Elaine sat at the car waiting for Damon to come back. He escorted Elena to her house. But she was sure that he just wants to talk to Elena.

Finally after a long waiting Damon finally returned with an expression that told Elaine that the talk with Elena didn't go well.

"Where do you live?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Five blocks from here," she replied softly.

They drove in silence. And quite frankly it was unnerving Elaine. But she knows that Damon is hurt and trying to hide it, like her. They stopped in front of her house and Damon just looked at her with a silent 'go in your house'. But Elaine wasn't going until she makes Damon feel better.

She looked at Damon with a smile. "You know, you shouldn't bother with Elena. She'll come around. If she don't I'll make sure that she does. But still I know that she doesn't deserve you." She kissed Damon's cheek and muttered in his ear, "Don't torture yourself."

She walked out of the car and slightly yelped when Damon appeared in front of her just as she reached the door.

"Why do you even care? You don't even know me," he growled.

Elaine pierced his eyes with hers. "No, Damon. I care because they don't deserve you. Elena and Katherine are blinded because they can't see how great of a person you are now even though you have some flaws. But people are like that."

Damon was taken aback by that. The sincerity in her eyes made his dead heart yelp. This is the first time that someone told him that he is a great person. Not even his human father said that.

His eyes flicked down to her lips. Slowly he closed the gap between them. Their lips moved slowly and passionately. Each one savoring the moment until it turned into a heated one. Damon pushed Elaine into the door kissing her deeply while his hands roamed her body. She broke the kiss panting hard.

"Come on in Damon," she panted.

Swiftly he blurred them inside the house and into her bedroom while still kissing her. He slammed her back into the wall, planting soft kisses on her neck which made her moan. That made Damon mad. Growling he pushed her on her bed and slowly began to undo her clothes…

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews..**

**Please keep Reviewing...**

**I'm getting frustrated... **

**-Witchlouise**


	13. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

Elaine woke up feeling someone kissing her neck. She turned around to find a grinning Damon.

"Morning Sunshine," he said kissing passionately. He moved on top of her smirking. Elaine moaned in the kiss. Damon moved his lips to her neck and took a whiff of her delicious blood. He felt his fangs extracting. He hadn't feed in a few days and that only made him want her blood more. But he controlled himself and pulled back.

Elaine sensing what was wrong pushed his head back to her neck. "Drink," she urged.

Damon nibbled on her ears. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Elaine moaned feeling Damon's hot breath on her ear. She nodded.

Damon feeling her nod moved back to her neck. He moved his nose up and down her neck choosing a spot. His nose spotted a spot where it made Elaine arched her back to him. He kissed the spot and slowly sank his fangs on her. Elaine hissed a little from the pain but that soon turned into a moan of pleasure.

Damon moaned at the feeling of her sweet blood travelling down his throat. He had never thought that blood could taste like this. How could he have not smelled the sweet intoxicating smell of her blood?

When Damon thought that he had had enough he pulled back with great difficulty. He moved to bite his own wrist but Elaine stopped him and gestured to her already healing neck. He nodded in understanding and kissed her again.

"Come with me to the grill," he muttered against her lips.

Elaine pushed back a little. She shook her head. "Can't, I'm hanging out with Elena."

"Shame, you could hang out with me."

She smirked. "Nu-uh. I've got to go shower." She pushed Damon off the bed and went to the bathroom with him checking out her ass.

* * *

Elaine sat on the kitchen counter of the Gilbert's house with Jenna and Elena moving for the Barbeque.

"When did you come back Elaine? I didn't hear from you for a year," Jenna asked.

"I came back a few days ago. I'm sorry I couldn't come and meet you sooner."

"Oh, I don't worry. You must have been busy settling in your house."

Elena grinned at her. "I'm sure you overworked yourself on cleaning. I paid a visit on your house a month ago and saw that your house has been occupied by insects."

"Yeah…Yeah…Elena, laugh all you want. It actually made my back hurt," she complained.

All of them laughed. Elena then turned to Jenna. "Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction. "

"She isn't the plus one I'm worried about," Jenna complained. "Why is Damon coming?"

"Because Alaric is a pity taker," Elena replied giving Elaine an apple.

"Come on Jenna," Elaine said taking a bite on an apple. "He's not that bad."

"And now he's using his paws on you."

Elaine grinned.

"Good News," Mason said raising glasses for the shots. "Found the shot glasses."

"Uhhh…" Elaine went to grab on but Elena grabbed her arm and pulled away. "That would be our exit."

"But I want a taste," Elaine whined.

Elena dragged Elaine to the porch and they both sat down at the chairs. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Elaine asked.

"Stefan." The call went into voice mail. She left a voice mail and turned back to Elaine as Caroline joined them.

"What's going on between you and Damon?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

Elaine suddenly had a gleam in her eyes. "I don't know."

"Elaine, Damon's bad news. He not a good guy," Elena tried to explain.

Elaine held her hands up. "Relax, I can protect myself."

"Oh right, Elaine. Thank you for the ring. Stefan said that you're the one who gave it to me. How'd you get it by the way?"

"My mom gave it to me. I don't know where it came from. She said that it protects Vampires from the sun so I figured you'd need it," Elaine lied with a shrug.

"You're Mom sure knows a lot about Vampires," Elena commented.

"Yeah," Elaine nodded.

"God! I cannot stop eating," Caroline whined. "Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day."

"Yeah I've heard that it's just like that," Elaine nodded.

"Yeah, well he hates that Elena's a constant temptation."

Elaine narrowed her eyes at Caroline. Something was up. She could feel it.

"He said that?" Elena asked wide eyed.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you. Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt."

Just then Alaric came and ushered everyone inside for a bite to eat. Elaine entered the house while still narrowing her eyes at Caroline.

* * *

Elaine moved around the kitchen helping Elena serve that pie that Damon brought.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy," Damon said as he entered the Kitchen.

Elaine smirked. "Yeah that's because you're playing her with alcohol."

"And would you please stop," Elena added.

He moved behind Elaine and traced circles on her lower back making her giggle. Elena gave her a look but Elaine just shrugged leaning against Damon.

"I want her to like me," Damon purred into Elaine's ear.

"Mmmm…You're likable."

Elena scrunched up her nose in disgust. "What's going on between you two?"

Elaine smirked. "Nothing. Well if you count ripping—"she didn't get to finish her sentence because Elena covered her mouth knowing what she will say. She gave Damon a look which he only just shrugged.

Elaine removed Elena's hand from her mouth and moved over to Damon. "How is operation Lockwood coming along?" She purred.

"He's my new BFF," Damon announced brightly.

Elaine scowled at him."Whatever you're planning, don't take werewolves easily. They're sneaky little creatures." She said remembering her last encounter with them.

Elena furrowed her brows at her. "How do you know so much about werewolves?"

Elaine didn't get to answer her question because Jenna walked into the room grinning at them. "There you are. Isn't this fun?"

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me." Damon tried to make his voice as appreciative as he could.

Elaine grinned at that.

Jenna just gave him a glare. "Did I have a choice?"

"I know what you must think of me-"

"No, you don't. I'm trying to protect them. They have not dated as many you's as I have," Jenna glared.

Suddenly Elaine's phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and groaned. "I will have to take this." She walked out of the house and answered her phone.

"What do you want?" she said sharply. No beating around the bush.

"Elaine, would you please come—"the voice one the other side slurred.

Elaine didn't let her finish her sentence. "Goodbye," she said with sarcasm dripping in her tone. She hung up and walked back inside the house where Elena and Caroline are talking.

"How about I drive you?" She heard Caroline say.

She leaned into the doorway. "You're both leaving? Let me come with you. Someone ruined my mood," she groaned.

Caroline laughed and pointed at Elaine. "Another reason for why I should drive you. You wouldn't be able to tame a bad mood Elaine.

"You make me sound like a naughty child," Elaine grumbled as she walked out. She rode at the back seat while Elena took the front.

Elaine tuned out Elena and Caroline's conversation as they rode to the Salvatore's boarding house. Trust that woman to ruin the mood. Ugh…why did she even call? Did she really think that she could convince her back? This just made her temper rise but she controlled it. What's even adding to it is that Caroline is acting freakish. Like she was hiding something and Elaine is determined to find out.

She hit her head on the side window when the car started swaying. This made her control slip for a second which made the car stop. She immediately left the car before she could strangle Caroline.

* * *

Night fall already landed and the Tow was still nowhere in sight. All the waiting was testing Elaine's patience. Any minute now and she'll snap and that's not a good thing.

"Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever." Elena asked Caroline while looking at Elaine. The girl is going red and that's not good.

"I know. It's weird. They said they'd be here by now." Caroline replied oblivious to Elaine's eternal struggle.

"Did you even call?" Elaine snapped at her.

Caroline just gulped.

"Let me just call Aunt Jenna," Elena said grabbing her phone and was about to dial when Caroline's voice stopped her.

"No!" she shouted.

At the Elaine's patience finally snapped. "Why not? You know Caroline you've been acting different since this morning. And I am sure that something is up. No, we're just going to walk cause' there's no way I'm waiting in here. I'm in a bad mood so don't try my patience."

She grabbed Elena's arm and was going to drag her when a grabbed her arm to stop her. She glared at Caroline and this made the blond back off. Something about that glare sends chills down her spine.

Elaine entered the Salvatore Boarding house still dragging Elena. She almost lost control back then. She has to be careful.

"Elaine, can you release me?" Elena asked trying to pry Elaine's hand.

Elaine let go of Elena's arm and turned to her while still breathing heavily. "I'm sorry Elena. You know how I am with my temper."

Elena smiled. "It's okay." She wandered her eyes around the house. "Stefan!"

There was a whoosh and they both turned around to see the exact replica of Elena's face.

"You must be Elena," she said to Elena and turned her brown orbs to Elaine. "And you're Elaine, the girl who's following Damon like a puppy."

Elaine stepped forward and glared at her. Katherine felt herself shiver in fear. That glare reminded her so much of…_him._ It was like it was he who was glaring. But she masked her face and showed no emotion.

"You do not want to piss me off right now. Remember Florida. I can do so much more than her," she warned.

Katherine's eyes widened for a second. That's why the girl looks familiar. She was the one that was with that woman that shoved a stake in her stomach barely missing her heart. But that's not all that made her eyes widen. She sounds like that _man_ when she threatened her, the man she most definitely feared. But she pushed it to the back of her mind and smirked. "Yeah, I do."

Elaine smirked. "Then don't threaten my friends or I'll personally rip your heart out," she threatened.

Elena's mouth fell ajar. How can Elaine threaten Katherine like that without even blinking?

"What are you even doing here?"Elaine asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Katherine began touching Elena's hair but Elaine slapped her hand away. "You're asking the wrong questions."

Stefan suddenly bounded up the steps. "Elena!" he shouted.

They turned to him. There was a whoosh again and Katherine disappeared.

"Scaredy cat," Elaine muttered.

"Are you both okay?" Stefan asked.

"Never been better," Elaine replied sarcastically.

"Not really," Elena replied.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked him as he went to hug Elena.

"Not really," he shrugged.

"Okay, I'm going to bolt before something X-Rated happens." She walked out towards the door but Stefan stopped her.

"Wait," he shouted. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "I heard you earlier. Thank you for protecting Elena."

Elaine smiled. "It's nothing. Elena's my best friend and I will do anything to protect her."

She walked out of the house and was about to get home when she realized that she didn't have her car. Oh Shoot! Her phone beeped and she really hoped that it is not her because if it is she's going to explode. She looked at her pone and sighed when it was just Damon. She read the text message.

_Meet me at the grill now. – D_

_Okay. Wait for me. – E_

She replied.

She sighed. She'll have to run. She closed her eyes and revealed brighter blue orbs. "Rin shon," she muttered. The wind then seemed to guide her feet. She dashed to the trees and to the grill. She stopped right at the corner where she heard voices that sounded like Katherine and…Damon.

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey." She heard Katherine say.

She decided to make herself known. "That's what I said." She walked to stand by Damon.

"Ahh… and there's your little pet," Katherine spat.

Elaine's eyes darkened. She smirked devilishly at Katherine. "Don't test my patience Katherine," she warned.

Damon couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a streak of fear on Katherine's eyes. But it was gone in a second. Still it made Katherine appear vulnerable in Elaine's gaze. He smirked. "What do you know about werewolves?" he asked using the moment of her vulnerability.

"Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead." Katherine said.

"Well you'll end up dead if you don't stop," Elaine retorted.

Damon smirked. She just loves this woman who can threaten Katherine. "Been there, done that. At least this time it'll worth it." He swifts Elaine of her feet and blurred them towards the Salvatore Boarding House. He set her down on her feet and she would have fallen face flat to the floor if Damon didn't catch her.

She held her head and groaned. "A little warning would have been nice." She rubbed her hands on her face. "That was embarrassing."

Damon smirked and held her chin up so he could look in her blue eyes. "Don't worry it's just me."

Elaine giggled. He closed the gap between them and was about to blur them towards his room when Elaine's phone rang. Damon groaned but pulled away.

Elaine got her phone from her pocket and checked the caller I.D. She saw that it was just _her_. Yeah, always ruining the moment. She groaned and pressed ignore.

"Who was that?" Damon said kissing her neck.

"Someone who isn't important," she replied sharply. She then smiled seductively. "Why don't we go back to where we were?" she asked kissing his lips passionately.

Damon grinned and blurred them towards his room without breaking the kiss. He slammed her on the wall and closed the door while moving his lips to her neck…

* * *

**Thank you or the amazing reviews.**

**So who do you think called Elaine?**

**and should Lianna appear on season 2 or 3?**

**Keep Reviewing...**

**-Witchlouise**


	14. Kill or be Killed

**Kill or Be Killed**

Elaine woke up to someone kissing her neck. "Damon," she groaned and turned around to kiss Damon.

He maneuvered himself so he can hover above Elaine. He moved his lips down to Elaine's neck but Elaine held out her hand to stop him.

"Nu-uh…Uh." She shook her head. "I have to be at the Founder's picnic today. I still have to get some new clothes."

"Why go when we can lie down on bed all day doing this." He kissed Elaine's bare stomach making her giggle.

"Okay…Damon…Seriously…Stop." She said in between giggles.

Damon pouted but got off her. She put on her clothes with Damon watching. Once she was done they bounded down the stairs and outside. That's when Elaine realized that she doesn't have a car. She groaned.

Damon moved behind her and murmured to her ear. "What's up sweetie?"

"My car's at home. Can you vampire speed me there before you go to the picnic?"

Damon nodded and did as she says. He set her down to her feet.

"Thanks sweetheart," she muttered. She gave Damon a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll meet you there," she murmured against his lips and went inside her house.

* * *

Elaine parked her car her car and headed straight to where main event is happening. She saw Damon and Mason talking.

Not Good.

She hurried over to catch Mason's last sentence.

"Well nice is overrated." He said.

Elaine walked over to stand next to Damon. "Yeah but sometimes nice can be fun," she smiled. "I see we meet again, Mason."

Mason smirked. "Yeah, Ms. Blunt, Gorgeous and Hot girl."

"Oww…You're making me blush." She faked doing the shy act.

Damon growled low in his throat. "Good bye Mason," he said.

"Have a good day Damon, Elaine," he said before walking away.

Damon put an arm around Elaine's waist. He kissed her head. "Why are you late?"

"I fell asleep while bathing." She pouted at him. "You should have been there to wake me up."

Damon smirked. "I will next time."

"Tell me you were just bonding." Stefan said from behind.

Damon smirked. He faced Stefan while his hand still rested on Elaine's waist. Stefan eyed the gesture but didn't say anything. "So what's up with this faux drama in your relationship?"

Elaine narrowed her eyes at him. "You and Elena are fighting. I didn't even notice."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight..." Damon started.

"Just drop it, Damon." He said with finality in his tone.

"With pleasure." Damon smirked. "Besides I'd rather talk about that nice bath my girl is planning," Damon said looking at Elaine.

Stefan narrowed her eyes and went to say something but a little girl carrying two glasses of lemonade came.

"Would you like some lemonade?" She said offering them to Damon and Elaine.

Elaine took one while Damon took the other. "Thank you, sweetie." She patted the girls head before she walked away.

Elaine took a sip of the Lemonade and caught the familiar taste of her most hated herbal plant, Vervain. She coughed trying to get the taste out. From the corner she saw Damon coughing, too.

Stefan furrowed his eyes when he saw the two coughing. He led them to sit on a bench in front of a table. "What's wrong?"

"Ver…Vain." Damon rasped.

Elaine continued coughing. She couldn't get the taste out.

Stefan's brow furrowed in confusion. If it were vervain, why did it affect Elaine? He quickly snatched two bottles of water from the stand and handed it to them. They both went to the foyer and gurgles the water that Stefan handed.

Elaine grimaced when she can still taste the vervain. "I can still taste it." She made gagging noises.

"Why did vervain even affect you? You're human?" Stefan asked.

Elaine just gave him a look. "It didn't affect me Stefan. I just can't stand the taste of vervain. It makes me squeamish."

Damon then growled. "I'm going to kill him."

"No one pisses me off," Elaine growled.

They went to walk away but Stefan held them down. He tried to make them sit but they continued growling. "Sit! Sit!"

They finally sat and glared at Stefan. He sighed. It was like having two Damons with Elaine here.

"I'm not listening to anymore of this 'give peace a chance' crap you two are talking about! He's dead," Damon hissed.

"In a heartbeat," Elaine added.

Stefan looked around. "Alright, I don't like it but he's making threats. We need to put him down."

"Alright. Let's do it," he agreed.

Elaine then spotted Mason going to do the woods. "Woods. Trash duty."

They followed him into the woods and cornered him. Mason looked around for an escape route but there wasn't any. Mason turned his eyes at Elaine. "So you're a vampire."

Instead of answering Elaine smiled sadistically. "Nobody pisses me off. I explode when somebody does that," she growled.

"Don't look so surprised. You know this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start."

Mason then ducked. Elaine felt an agonizing pain hit her stomach. She clutched it and saw blood in her hands. Another was fired and it went to her shoulder. She gasped and fell to the ground. Before she lost consciousness she saw Damon and Stefan falling to the ground to.

Liz injected them with vervain. She looked at Elaine and couldn't believe that she was a vampire. She loves the girl but she needs to be stopped.

* * *

A gun shot was fired and a groan of pain was heard. Elaine woke up because of that.

"How do you walk in the sun?" she heard Liz ask.

"Aunt Liz…Stop this," she whispered. She was in too much pain to do something.

Liz gave Elaine a look and shot Damon in the leg. "How do you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" she asked him.

When Damon didn't answer she shot Elaine who screamed in pain. That made Damon worried. He looked at Liz frantically.

"I will drag this out painfully."

"You're my friend and she's not even a vampire," Damon countered.

"Yeah…and Aunt Liz you took care of me," Elaine whimpered.

"She's a vampire. I saw her reaction to Vervain and our friendship was a lie." She said to Damon. She then turned to Elaine. "Answer me and I'll kill you fast," she demanded.

Elaine just let out a whimper of pain. Liz shot her again which caused her to block out. She opened her eyes again when two deputies dropped dead and Caroline stepped out of the shadows.

Damon quickly removed all the bullets in his body and went over to Elaine who was groaning in pain. He bit his wrist. He pressed her bloodied wrist on to her mouth. Elaine wasn't swallowing and Damon started to panic. He lightly massaged her throat so the blood can ease through quickly. When he saw that her consciousness was slowly returning he pulled out his wrist. He then looked down to see that the wooden bullets from earlier was still in her body preventing her from healing.

"Elaine…" he cooed.

She whimpered as an answer.

"I'm going to take out the bullets. This is going to hurt but bear it okay," he whispered.

Elaine nodded, too tired to argue.

Damon dug his fingers on to the wound that was on her shoulder. Elaine screamed in pain. He quickly took the bullet out and watched as the wound knitted itself.

Elaine whimpered again.

"Shhh…It's okay. Two more to go," he cooed.

Caroline's eyes widened when she saw that Damon was being gentle with Elaine. Damon wasn't capable of that. He wasn't gentle with her. What was it that was with Elaine that made him so?

* * *

The next few minutes was filled with Elaine's agonizing screams. Finally the last bullet was pulled out. Damon laid her down to rest while he went to the deputies to drink some blood.

Elaine stood up to her feet as Damon finished 'eating'. He looked at her incredulously.

"Sit! You just got shot." She shook her head but Damon gave her a stern look that made her sit down.

"You need to drink some deputy blood," he said to Stefan.

"No. I'm fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer..."

"Damon's right. You know, if there's ever a time to break your diet-" Caroline piped in but was cut off.

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena said sternly.

Damon then stood up and walked over Liz. "This is a most unfortunate situation, two deputies dead and you." He looked at Liz. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked her. Liz just gave her daughter a look. "Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you."

"Then kill me."

"No!" Caroline's shout echoed through the entire cave.

"I can't take this. Kill me now."

"But you were going to drag it out so painfully." He took Liz by the arms.

"No!"

"Damon, don't," Stefan shouted.

"Relax, guys," Elaine commented, completely relaxed. "He isn't killing anybody."

Damon grinned at her. "Yes." He then looked at Liz. "You're my friend. But we gotta clean this up."

* * *

Elaine sat on the tub of her bathroom relaxing after a long day of excruciating pain. She couldn't believe that Aunt Liz would try to kill her. Well it's not like she can die from those shots but still it's the thought that counts. She looked up at her as a mother figure and she does that. She groaned. Things are going downhill.

"What's on your mind?" a familiar voice said.

She slightly clutched her heart from the shock. She playfully slapped Damon's arm. "You're going to give me a heart attack," she sighed. She looked up at Damon with those somber blue eyes of hers. "I'm just thinking how Aunt Liz tried to kill me. I look up at her as a mother figure, you know?"

Damon gathered her in his arms for a moment; feeling all the frustration that splashed along them. He really thought that he was going to lose her. Somehow he can't handle the thought of losing her. She's the first one that truly understood him; that didn't try to change him.

Damon then looked down at her from his seat at the edge of the tub. He smirked. "I believe you owe me a bath."

Elaine smirked equally. "Why come on in Mr. Salvatore," she offered.

Damon stripped himself of his clothes and joined her in the tub. Elaine snuggled close to him feeling all his warmth. At least she has Damon.

* * *

**So another Chapter...**

**Thank you for the Reviews...**

**Elaine's got a temper, doesn't she?**

**cassie-snape: Everything will be explained in the further chapters.**

**Keep Reviewing...**

**-Witchlouise**


	15. plan b

**Plan B**

Elaine drove to the Lockwood Mansion. She sighed.

How many gatherings does the Founding Families have?

And how is it that she gets roped in every single one of them?

Oh yeah, it appears to be that she volunteered, every single time.

Not.

She parked her car at the parking lot and looked around the place for Elena. But instead she spotted Stefan arranging the glasses. She shrugged. Well wherever Stefan goes, Elena goes and the other way around.

"Hey Stefan," she greeted as she leaned at the counter.

"Elaine," he smiled. "How are you? With what happened yesterday."

"I'm good," Elaine nodded. "Just peachy."

Stefan smiled sympathetically at her. Just then Mason rounded the corner and was surprised to see the two.

"Stefan?" he asked.

"Mason," he said.

Elaine turned around and sure enough the douche bag was there. She fumed but reined in her anger.

"I wasn't expecting to see both of you here…or anywhere."

Elaine circled him like what a prey would do to a predator. "Yeah, I had this little accident, but I'm fine now."

Mason grabbed her arm forcefully. Stefan walked over to them and pried his hand off. "Back off," he hissed.

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" he said in a deadly voice.

"Oh, she's fine too, but from now on you'll have to do your own dirty work."

"Yeah and from now on stay away from us," Elaine threatened.

"Not a problem." He walked away and accidentally bumped into Bonnie. Her face turned into that one of confusion and disgust.

Stefan and Elaine walked over to Bonnie. Elaine looked at Bonnie confusedly. She knows about the witches and their vision thingy.

"What's the matter? Are you ok?" She asked.

"When I touched him, I saw something?"

Yup. Definitely witches and their visions.

"What do you mean? Like a vision?" Stefan clarified.

Bonnie nodded. "I saw Elena. "

"You saw Elena?" Stefan asked.

"He was kissing her," Bonnie said unsurely.

The gears on Elaine's head started turning as she realized who it was. She groaned. "You didn't see Elena. You saw Katherine."

* * *

"Katherine is with Mason Lockwood," Damon whined as Stefan stood there before him and Elaine was sat down, amused.

Elaine laughed. "You're whining like a puppy."

Damon glared playfully at her.

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did, it makes perfect sense," Stefan realized.

"I know but Mason Lockwood? Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him, she has to be."

"Using him for what?" Elaine mused.

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well."

Elaine froze at that. Oh, if she's right things aren't going to end well. That moonstone is a trouble making piece of rock.

"Why?" Stefan asked the most obvious question at all.

"Well…" Damon tried to think why but couldn't."No idea. That's the beauty of Katherine. She's always up to something."

Elaine stood up and walked over to Damon. "But we have to stop her from getting the stone. That stone can cause troubles with the sun and moon curse."

Elaine turned to Stefan. "I'm going to find Elena and make sure she stays out of trouble."

Stefan nodded. "Thank You." She smiled.

She pecked Damon in the lips. "I'll see you later."

She walked away while texting Elena.

She spotted Elena at the steps sitting while looking at her phone.

"Hey," she said sitting beside her.

"Elaine, Thank God you're here," Elena exasperated.

"Why?" she asked coyly.

"Do you know what's happening? Damon's got Jeremy into something. Stefan's got Bonnie and I'm sorting this stupid Masquerade mask for Mrs. Lockwood," Elena complained.

Elaine laughed.

Elena glared at her. "This isn't a time to be laughing."

She held her hands up. "Okay…Okay… Chill." She sighed. "We should get back inside. Damon and Stefan are going to get the Moonstone."

They started walking up the stairs. "Moonstone?"

Elaine nodded. "Yeah the one tied to the Sun and Moon curse. Don't worry yourself too much." Elaine assured. But Elena is still worrying.

* * *

Elaine stood beside Elena and Matt arranging the stuff for the Masquerade. She got another one and threw it back on the box. She made whining noises and sat on the table.

"I can't do this anymore," she humped.

Matt and Elena laughed.

"Same old Elaine," Matt commented. "I can't believe you're back."

"Believe it or not Matt, I can't resist being away from you," she purred.

"Haha…Very funny," he smiled. Then his brows furrowed. "So where's Caroline? This is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here."

"She had something else to do," Elena replied.

"Is she seeing someone?" Matt asked reluctantly.

Elaine shook her head. "No way, Matt. No one can resist you."

Stefan arrived at their table and Elaine couldn't help but see the exchange between Elena and him.

"Anyone had seen Mason?" Tyler asked arriving at the scene, too.

Everyone shrugged but Elaine had that gleam in her eyes. Unfortunately Tyler saw it and approached her.

"Elaine what's that look?" he asked suspiciously.

"What look?" Elaine asked staring at him in eye and giving that innocent look.

"That look that you give when you're hiding something," Tyler explained.

Elaine smiled guiltily. "Ok, I might have—"From the corner of her eye she saw Stefan give her a warning look. "Seen him took off with a girl but didn't say when he would be back."

"So weird," Tyler muttered walking off.

"So Tyler's Uncle, huh?" Matt said to Elaine giving her a suspicious look.

Elaine shook her head. "Don't look at me like that."

Stefan's phone beeped. Elaine glanced up at him and he nodded. He gestured at Elena with his eyes and silently told Elaine to keep an eye on her. She nodded back and he walked away.

Matt saw the whole exchange and looked at Elena. She gave him a stern look.

"I'm not even going to ask," he shook his head.

Finally Elena had had it and grabbed Elaine's arm. "We'll be right back," she told Matt.

She walked out of the Lockwood Mansion dragging Elaine with her. They run into the woods and followed Stefan secretly.

"You do realize that he can hear you," Elaine commented as she struggled with her balance.

"Shh…" Elena said while doing a silent gesture.

They followed him to an old well. Elaine cocked her head to the side when he peered in.

Elaine moved to the well and peered in, too. "What's in there?"

Elena slapped herself in the face. This girl can't just keep her tongue. Elaine looked at her as she moved beside Stefan.

Elaine crossed her arms."You shouldn't have brought me here with you if you plan to just snoop."

Elena shook her head.

"Although I'm not suggesting that you keep me out," she amended.

Elena turned to Stefan. "What's going on?"

"You both shouldn't be here," he shook his head.

"We know, but we are. What's going on?" she demanded.

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here," Stefan explained. He breaks the lock and opened the well.

Elaine looked into the well but can't see anything. She used her magic to magnify her sight and saw that the well has water in it.

"The well's deep but I can survive," she muttered.

Stefan put a hand on her shoulder. "No, I'll go."

Elaine looked at Stefan with an 'are you sure' look.

"It's okay. I'll only be down in a minute," he assured.

"Be careful," Elena said as he jumped down with the flashlight.

A scream was heard and Elaine and Elena hovered in the well in panic.

"Elena!" he screamed.

"Stefan!" Elena screamed back.

"Stefan, what's happening?" Elaine said worried for her friend.

"Vervain," he rasped.

Elaine shook her head. "I have to go down," she said getting ready to jump.

Elena put a hand on Elaine's shoulder to stop her. "You won't survive," she warned.

Elaine saw chains beside the well and went to get it but was too heavy. Her eyes shone blue and the chains were lifted from where it's pinned down.

There was a blur and Caroline was there. She helped Elaine with the chains while Elena tried to get a response from Stefan.

"Elena, what's happening?" she asked.

"Caroline, Stefan is down there—"Caroline made a move to jump dropping the chains but Elena held her back.

"No…No…No…" Elena shook her head. "It's filled with vervain."

"Help me with this," Elaine hissed.

They both turned to see Elaine tying the chains around her waist. They both missed the way Elaine's blue orbs where shining brighter than usual because of the panic.

She finished tying the chains and Caroline held the other end understanding what she was trying to do.

"Elena when I get Stefan feed him blood," she said sternly before jumping without hesitation.

Caroline pulled the chains to slow down her fall. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine," Elaine screamed.

Elaine saw Stefan and grimace at the sight of him. His body was all burned. She tied the around his waist and tugged it.

"Pull him out," she screamed. She added a blast of her magic to Stefan to get him out quickly.

She looked around trying to spot the moonstone. She snorted. _Are you a mage or not?_ Her eyes shone a brighter blue. "Vienci, moonstone," she murmured.

The moonstone shoots out of the water and into her hand. She grinned.

"Elaine, we're ready for you," she heard Caroline scream.

She looked up to see the chain being lowered down again. She heard hissing noises that sounded like a snake. She screamed lightly and jumped at the chains. "Pull me up. Pull me up," she demanded.

Caroline pulled her up and helped her get out of the well. She sighed when her feet landed in the cold earth ground. She turned to Elena and Stefan whose burns were healing now and raised the moonstone. "I got it."

* * *

Elaine walked in the Kitchen of the Gilbert house after being invited by Elena to stay over after that rendezvous activity.

"Who's she talking to?" She asked Alaric seeing that Jenna was in the phone.

"I don't know. Everything go okay today?" Alaric asked the two.

"There were a few hiccups but yeah," Elena nodded.

"Of course, I understand. Elena, it's for you." She gave Elena the phone.

"Who is it? Hello?" Elena said to the phone.

Elaine watched as Elena panicked. At that she knew there was something wrong. Suddenly Elena screamed and Jenna dropped to the floor with a wound the she inflicted at herself. Elaine quickly dove to the side of Jenna panic written in her eyes. She closed her eyes and muttered a healing spell on her head while Elena tried to get Jenna awake and Alaric called the hospital. When she deemed that it was healed enough as to not make any suspicions she opened her eyes and gently tapped Jenna's cheek.

"Jenna…Jenna…"

Elena sobbed in Elaine's as they sat at the hospital. Elaine has little tears streaming down her cheeks, too but was more angry than sad. She was trying to control her breathing when Jeremy walked in.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

Elena turned to Jeremy. "The doctors told Alaric that it's a miracle. She's gonna make it. She's gonna be ok." Elena sobbed.

"Did she remember what happened?"

"No, nothing. It's all part of Katherine's mind compulsion," Elaine explained standing up.

"Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?"

"Because she's trying to send a message that she could get to anybody." Elaine said as Elena cried in Jeremy's arms.

"It's gonna be ok," Jeremy assured.

"No, it's not. Katherine's going to be dead," Elaine hissed and Jeremy didn't miss the fast flash of bright blue in her eyes.

* * *

Elena and Elaine walked into the Salvatore Boarding house. Elaine spotted Damon standing there and she quickly hugged him tight while Elena went to Stefan.

"Let me guess. You're going to break up with me like Elena," Damon said softly.

Elaine faked shock. "We're in a relationship."

Damon glowered at her.

Elaine smiled and touched his cheek. "I'm just joking. And to answer your question. Who do you think I am? I'm not scared of Katherine. I'm not going to let her ruin my relationship with you." She kissed his lips. "But she's going to pay," she growled.

Damon looked at her cerulean eyes. "I know. I know."

"Can I stay here?" she asked like a little child.

Damon nodded and blurred them towards his room. He removed his shoes and shirt and lays down on the bed. Elaine did the same except for the removing the shirt part. Damon gathered her in his arms and savored the moment until they both fell asleep.

* * *

**sorry for the late update...**

**the originals are coming soon**

**thank you for the reviews...**

**keep reviewing.**

**-witchlouise**


	16. Masquerade

**Masquerade**

Elaine headed downstairs after taking a shower. It's a good thing that she brought some clothes or else she would be wearing Damon's clothes. Again. She heard that something happened to Caroline and that she was downstairs. She arrived at the living room to see Damon handing Caroline a glass of blood.

"What happened?" she asked as Stefan came into the room, too. She sat next to Caroline and patted her back.

"Go ahead, tell him. You're gonna love this."

"I saw Katherine today," Caroline whimpered.

"Where?" Stefan asked.

"At the Grill. I just stopped by to gawk and… quasi-stalk Matt." She explained.

"Skip the teen drama and get over it," he demanded.

Caroline then explained what happened at the grill. On how Katherine pretended to be Elena but Caroline caught the act. Katherine demanded to get the Moonstone or she will rip this town apart. She wants to do it at the Masquerade ball.

"She's lucky that she didn't meet me at the grill or I would've staked her then and there," Elaine growled, eyes flashing bright blue.

Damon frowned when he saw the flashing of bright blue in his girl's eyes. What was that all about? He walked over and put an arm around her shoulder and rubbed circles on her arm.

"Calm down," he soothed. He walked as her orbs turned back to its cerulean blue color. Weird.

He then turned to the rest of them.

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard," Stefan deduced before Damon could say anything.

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate? She's out of tricks."

"Well I'm full of tricks. She wants to play. I'll play," Elaine growled. She then turned to Stefan with a deadly look on her face. "Call Bonnie and Alaric. We're gonna plan this."

Caroline's eyes were wide open in shock. This is the first time she has seen Elaine looking so deadly and dangerous. She has that air of a powerful young woman in her. She hated to admit it but even though she's now a vampire she's a little scared of Elaine.

Stefan only nodded in astonishment. She's even more deadly today as opposed to when Mason played with vervain.

Damon nodded in agreement. "Katherine's not getting Dick. I've had it. I'm going to go to the masquerade ball and I'm going to kill her tonight."

"You're not going to kill her," Stefan said. Elaine narrowed her eyes at this.

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap," Damon countered.

"You're not going to kill her. Because I am."

* * *

Elaine smirked. Finally they were getting somewhere.

Elaine opened the door and smiled seeing Bonnie there. She hugged the girl. "Bonnie, thank you for coming," she said sincerely. They will need Bonnie for her plan to work. Although she can do it herself she can't risk being discovered.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked when she pulled away.

"Were going to kill Katherine," Jeremy answered as he walked towards Damon and Alaric.

Bonnie's expression twisted in incredulousness. She looked at Stefan for answers.

"I can explain," he said.

"Please do tell."

"Were going to kill Katherine," he deadpanned.

"Nice explanation Stefan. But don't worry I've seen worse," Elaine sarcastically said before launching herself to Bonnie and explaining her plan.

* * *

"I can't do it Elaine. I know how you love to kill Katherine because of what she did to Jenna but too many people can get hurt," Bonnie said after Elaine explained the plan.

"Please Bonnie, It's not just because I hate Katherine," when Bonnie gave her a look she amended. "Well a little of that. But if we continue letting her roam in our town what happened to Jenna is bound to happen again. She needs to be stopped please," she pleaded. She hates pleading. She doesn't even need Bonnie to do the spell but she has a secret to protect so it's inevitable.

Bonnie sighed. "Okay, I'm just going to trap her alright. That's it," she said as they neared Damon and company.

"Bonnie's in," Elaine announced.

"Good," Damon agreed and Bonnie glared at him.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked as he arranged the weapons to be used tonight.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan said.

Alaric nodded.

"Alright. If anyone wants to back out I'll understand," Stefan declared

Damon walked over to Elaine and put his arm on her waist. "Yeah cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong because someone chickens out." He looked pointedly at Caroline. "Caroline."

"I won't." Elaine looked doubtfully at her. "Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there are no werewolves running around."

Damon smirked. "Oh, I took care of Mason."

Elaine frowned. There is still one werewolf running around although he isn't one yet. But he can be. She decided not to voice her doubts in fear that everyone will back down.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy explained.

Both Salvatore brothers looked around again until Stefan's eyes landed on Bonnie. "Bonnie, you with us?"

Bonnie hestitated. She looked around in vain, trying to find the right answer. Elaine's temper was rising. Why can't Bonnie just look around once in a while and stop trying to worry about the casualties? She really hates witches.

"Are you in or not?" she demanded.

Finally, Bonnie got a determined look on her face. She walked up to Elaine and looked squarely in her eyes. "But no one gets hurt."

Damon didn't like the look Bonnie was giving his girlfriend so he pulled Elaine back a little but otherwise didn't say anything about it. "Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

"Oh yeah," Elaine agreed and she kissed Damon on the cheek.

* * *

Elaine looked around the Lockwood Mansion for Damon and Stefan. She hasn't seen them since she went back to her house to dress up. She spotted them at the top of the stairs, looking for Katherine in the crowd. She smirked as an idea formed in her head.

She walked stealthily behind Damon as Stefan walked away. "Care for a dance?" she purred in his ears. She was rewarded by a shiver that ran down his spine.

Damon spun around to look at the face of the familiar voice. His voice got caught in his throat when he saw Elaine. She was wearing a tube dress with a one shoulder cloth going around her waist. The dress hung around her body emphasizing her curves. Its maroon color complimented her skin greatly. Her hazel-brown curls framed her pretty face. She looks absolutely stunning.

"Cat got your tongue?" She teased.

Damon didn't waste any time. He pulled her in a searing kiss. Elaine eagerly responded to him. The kiss was passionate and hot. Both were clearly enjoying it.

Elaine was breathing heavily by the time they broke up. She smiled at Damon. A mischievous glint shone in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but it went out of the window when she spotted Katherine.

"Down there. Katherine's dancing with Stefan. Let's go," she said to Damon as she pulled them down the stairs.

They arrived in time just to see Katherine kill Aimee Bradley and shove her to Stefan. Elaine quickened her pace. She doesn't like seeing anyone die. It brings back all the bad memories.

"The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock." She heard Katherine say before walking away.

She grimaced at the fallen body of Aimee. Poor girl… "We've got a body to bury," she said to both brothers.

"Take care of that," he said to Stefan. "Let's go," Damon pulled Elaine away from the party and into a spare room.

* * *

Elaine sat on a chair with her legs crossed as she twirled a glass of bourbon in her hands. "Stefan sure is taking a long time," she commented.

As if called, Stefan walked inside the room with furrowed brows. "I put the body in the trunk for now."

"We'll dump her when we get back," Elaine shrugged nonchalantly. She has come into terms with Aimee's death. Besides, she wasn't even close to her. No need to mourn long.

"This is exactly what I didn't want, Damon." He growled angrily. He wasn't even sure this was a good plan now. There's so much that could go wrong.

Elaine sensing this moved in front of a pacing Stefan. "Stefan, its collateral damage. And that collateral damage will increase once you do not end this tonight."

Damon moved beside Elaine, the two towering over Stefan. "She's right Stefan. This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. Alright."

"You mean we got your back," Elaine confirmed, feeling left out.

"Alright," Stefan agreed.

* * *

Caroline and Elaine waited inside the Lockwood Mansion for Jeremy's signal. Elaine was leaning down the table sipping bourbon. Her eyes caught sight of Matt hanging with Sarah. More like flirting.

"Caroline…" She called out to the vampire in a sing song voice.

"What?" She demanded, clearly nervous and agitated.

Elaine pointed with a long finger to where Matt is. "Matt alert."

Caroline turned to them and her face was clearly filled with hurt. She shared a look with Matt before he went out to follow Aimee and Tyler. Elaine went to comfort her friend but her phone rang, giving them no time.

She nodded at Caroline and they both walked to the empty part of the mansion. As soon as there weren't any people around, Caroline was slammed to the wall by Katherine. She whimpered.

Elaine got her acting skills out and tried to pry Katherine's hands off of Caroline. She was itching to burn it but she reminded herself of the plan. "Let go of her," she growled.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?" Katherine asked Caroline.

"What do you mean?" she whimpered.

"I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring us out to a lake. What's going on?" she growled.

"Why would we tell you what's going on? If there is," Elaine said with narrowed eyes and a growl of anger.

Katherine threw the blond vampire across the wall and grabbed Elaine by the hair, harshly tugging it out. She was furious. They were playing her.

"Tell me now," she hissed.

"I won't tell a little bitch like you," she hissed back.

Katherine tugged harder causing her to cry out. It felt like her hair was going to be plucked out. It took all her restraint not to use magic on Katherine. She kept reminding herself of the secret.

"Tell me or I will kill you," she threatened.

Caroline stood up from her spot and stopped Katherine from biting Elaine. "No, they're trying to kill you," she explained as she sobbed.

"I figured as much. Where's the moonstone?" she asked.

"Caroline, No!" Elaine shouted at the same time Caroline said, "It's with Bonnie."

"And where's Bonnie?" she prodded.

"I don't know," Caroline whispered.

Katherine tugged Elaine's hair again. "Upstairs," she cried out.

* * *

Katherine dragged Elaine upstairs where she said Bonnie was with Caroline following them. Elaine continued to struggle, shouting proficiencies at Katherine while Caroline continued to whimper.

"Where is she?" She asked.

Caroline pointed at the door in front of them while cowering in fear. Katherine narrowed her eyes at the girl. Something wasn't right. She knows Elaine and this girl wouldn't just stay like this. She would fight like her mother. So as a safety measure she dragged Elaine inside of the room with her.

Elaine's eyes widened. This was not part of the plan. She wasn't supposed to be inside when they kill Katherine. Again, Katherine tugged hard on her hair.

"Where is she?" She asked Elaine.

But instead of answering, Elaine threw her on the ground with surprising strength. Caroline laughed outside. And that's when Katherine was sure something was wrong.

"We did it. I really didn't think it'd be able to fool you. But I did it," she said excitedly.

Elaine rubbed her head. "That was some nasty shot you gave me. Thanks a lot," she said sarcastically. Then she smirked at Katherine. "You are so dumb."

She lunged at Caroline first in her fury but she couldn't get out of the door. "What the…" Caroline mocked her by cocking her head to the side. With that everything clicked for Katherine. "Stefan…" she called out.

Stefan came out of his hiding place. "Katherine," he greeted.

"Goodbye Katherine," Caroline exclaimed before running away from there.

Katherine smirked suddenly. "At least I have her as leverage." She rushed down to Elaine but Damon intercepted her. He shoved a stake in her back as Stefan slammed her in the floor.

"Go, Elaine," he shouted. This wasn't part of the plan. He was deeply worried that Elaine would be hurt in all of this.

Elaine didn't need telling twice. She dashed down the door only to be met by an invisible barrier. "Witches," she cursed darkly. Her eyes shone a brighter blue and the barrier was gone just for the time of her escape. She ran down the stairs and in her haste she crashed into a body.

"Jeremy," she asked confusedly.

"Elena's linked to Katherine. We have to get them to stop. "

Together they rose back in the room in time to see Damon about to stake Katherine.

"Stop. Everything your doing is hurting Elena," Jeremy breathed.

"What did you do you…" Elaine demanded as Katherine escaped from Stefan's grasp.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." She said a she took the stake out of Damon's hand.

"Go and check on Elena. Make sure she's okay," Stefan said to Jeremy.

"You too Elaine," Damon added.

Elaine huffed but walked away with Jeremy. But what Katherine said halted her in her tracks.

"Let's make sure poor Elena's okay," she mocked. Then her lips turned into a wicked smile. "Don't you know that I can change the subject?"

Her eyes locked on Elaine's retreating form. She used the stake to stab herself on the gut. Elaine cried out as she felt her gut being pierced by something. Blood seeped from the wounds. Her vision dimmed and everything went black.

* * *

Elaine woke up to find herself carefully laid out on the couch. She sat up and groaned as the muscles in her stomach protested. In an instant someone was on her side, helping her.

"Are you alright?" Damon said frantically. He almost died when he saw Elaine howling in pain. Never in his whole life would he allow the only one who truly understood him to die. Never.

"I'm fine. How's Elena? And where's the bitch?" She questioned. She was truly worried at the safety of her friend and also angry at Katherine. How dare she do that to her? Oh…she would regret ever doing that to her once she gets her hands on her.

"Katherine's on the floor. I'm going to entrap her in the tomb. Why don't you go with Elena? I'll meet you at the boarding house."

She nodded. "Alright." She gave him one long kiss before she went to the parking lot where Elena is.

"Elena?" She called out but was met by silence. She felt a presence behind her back. But before she could do anything, she was hit in the head. For the second time of the day, Everything went black.

* * *

**Update..**

**To all my Readers,**

**Sorry for updating so late. School just started after I last updated and I've been full off work. Especially since the University exams. I'll try to update sooner. **

**Review please...So I'll be tempted...**

**Lots of Love,**

**Witchlouise**


	17. Rose

**Rose**

A black SUV pulled up in the middle of the road to meet up with the man who kidnapped both Elena and Elaine. The window on the black SUV was slightly opened, allowing the two to talk.

"Where is she?" The man inside asked.

"In the trunk. I did exactly what you said. Except…" he hesitated, thinking that the man inside might get angry.

"Except…" he prodded, while trying to rein in his anger. Humans are so incompetent. He was just supposed to bring back one single girl. It was an easy task and yet he ran into some trouble. His disgust for humans grew.

"Th—This other girl came looking for her and I had to take her too or else she would have blubbered out everything to her friends," he explained hesitantly.

"Okay, Put them in the back." He was thinking that maybe he could use the other girl as snack. After all he hasn't gotten any fresh meat for a while now.

The kidnapper nodded. He went back to his car and opened the trunk to reveal the unconscious Elena and Elaine. He carried them to the trunk of the SUV, placing Elena on the other side so the man inside can see her on his rear view mirror. He nodded his head and only caught a glimpse of the other girl's hair before he turned back to the kidnapper.

"Thank you for your help."

"Is there anything else?" the kidnapper questioned.

"One more thing. Come closer please. Closer," he coaxed.

The kidnapper did as he was told. He screamed when the man inside viciously tore at his throat. He let him fall to the ground after he drained him of all his blood, smiling in satisfaction.

* * *

Elaine blinked her eyes as consciousness slowly came back to her. They were filled with haze. She vaguely heard shouting and a loud thump. She rubbed her eyes until her vision came back to her. What she saw made her eyes wide.

"Rose?" she asked uncertainly, jumping to her feet.

Rose whirled around as soon as she heard the familiar voice. But she must be mistaken. There's no way that the person that the voice belongs to is still alive. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she saw who was standing there, Elaine.

"It's really you. Oh my gosh," Elaine squealed. She hugged Rose tightly. She was one of her best friends but they have to part because of some problems. It's been such a long time.

She hugged her back before holding her in arms length. "Elaine, it has been 182 years since I last saw you. How is it that you're alive?" She asked curiously. "Not that I'm complaining or anything," she added upon seeing the dark look on Elaine's face.

Elaine smirked. "Let's just say that I'm special."

Rose nodded. Same old Elaine, cryptic as ever. Then another thought crossed her mind. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

That brought Elaine back to what happened. _Katherine…Masquerade party…Elena._

Her eyes frantically searched for Elena. She just has the feeling that she would be here. And a mage's instinct was never wrong. She found her laying on the couch, unconscious. Her right cheek was red.

Immediately, she jumped down beside her and cradled her head, making sure that she was alive. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt her breathing. She turned her attention to Rose who was watching curiously. "What did you do to her?" She asked.

"She won't shut up so I slapped her," Rose shrugged.

"You didn't have to hurt her," she said as she laid Elena back at the couch. "Why did you kidnap us?"

"Okay, you were not part of the plan. We would never do that to you. Trevor just screwed up."

"Fly-face is here?" She asked as they walked upstairs.

Rose chuckled. "You never did like Trevor."

"Who will when he tried to eat me and is an annoying buzz ball?"

They both laughed. They entered the room where the man in question is.

"Ah…Just the person I don't ever want to see," Elaine rolled her eyes.

Trevor jumped down at the voice, dropping the book. "Elaine?" he questioned with wide eyes.

Elaine glared. "Who else frog face?"

"Ahhh…This is really _The_ Elaine, same as ever," Trevor mocked.

She walked to him and hit the backside of his head. "Stop mocking me. At least I'm still beautiful and can kick your ass."

Trevor opened her mouth to retort but Rose gave him a look that made him silent. Elaine sat down at the desk in the middle of the room and crossed her legs.

"So did you call _him_?" Trevor asked Rose.

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works," she replied exasperatedly.

"Called who?" Elaine asked curiously. She cocked her head to the said making her look like a doll.

"Elijah," Rose answered with the voice of doom.

Elaine jumped down the table in shock. "What!" she screamed. "Are you two really dumb enough to call the devil? You've been running from him since we met and now your luring him here!"

Rose attempted to calm Elaine. "Calm down," she soothed as she rubbed her back.

Elaine swatted the hand away and looked squarely in her eyes. "Don't you tell that to me. You're going to end up dead," she spat.

Rose's temper was getting the best of her. "Elijah is old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free."

"What deal?"

"We're going to give him the doppelganger," Trevor replied.

Elaine shook her head. "No, I won't let you. Elena's my friend and I won't just stand here while he's taking her." She looked pointedly at the two. "Look, why don't we just do what we did 182 years ago when you were almost caught? I can help you run."

"I'm sick of running," Rose explained.

"Well, running keeps you from dying," Elaine huffed. She bit her lip. Sadness brimmed in her eyes. "I'm sorry Rose but if you're going to go through this, I'm going to be your enemy." She turned her head away. "Please don't tell Elena all of this. I don't want complications." She could hear Elena stirring up downstairs.

There was a moment of silence until Trevor broke it.

"I think she's right. Elijah won't easily let us go," Trevor said as he entered the conversation.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena's voice rang through the room.

Rose sped to Elena, her indifferent expression back. Elaine took a step forward in caution.

"He's your worst nightmare."

* * *

Elaine was back on her seat at the table while Trevor and Rose arranged the place. Rose kept sending her pleading glances but she just ignored it. Her heart ached because of this fight with her best friend. But her resolve was still up. She wasn't going to surrender Elena to Elijah.

"Why am I here?" Elena asked from the doorway.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them."

"Why won't you?" Elaine retorted.

Rose playfully glared at her. She smiled innocently.

Rose began to put boards in the window to avoid sunlight to pass through. "That's another one."

"You've got us. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us," Elena said.

"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service," Rose explained.

Elaine raised an eyebrow. "To Elijah?"

Their attention was brought to the front door where the clapping of hands resounded. "And she listens. Very good Elaine," Trevor mocked.

Elaine glared at him. "At least I use my ears unlike you."

Elena looked incredulously at Elaine. She couldn't believe that Elaine would have the guts to mock their kidnappers when they so could easily kill them. Then again this is Elaine. Speak before you think.

"Who's he? Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of _the_ vampires, the originals."

Elena's brows furrowed. "What do you mean the originals?"

"Again with the questions." Rose sighed "Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?"

That sparked Elaine's interest. "So you know Stefan and Damon?"

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress."

"O…" Elaine's mouth formed a perfect O. "Me too. Damon's absolutely the price," she grinned as she went beside Elena.

"Like he will even notice you," Trevor muttered.

Elaine growled. She squared her shoulders. "You want some piece of me?"

Elena held her back and tried to calm her. Picking a fight with them would result to nothing good.

"Who are the originals?" Elena demanded.

Rose turned around to face Elena and Elaine. "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tried, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why me? And if you're only using me, why is Elaine here?"

Rose chose not to answer Elena's second question. "Because you're a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse."

"The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked confused. "But what do you mean by I'm the key? The moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

Elaine, seeing the confused look on Elena's face said, "The blood of the doppelganger. And you're the doppelganger which means you're the one that has to die."

Elena got a scared look on her face but quickly hid it. "Tell me more."

"Captivity has made her pushy, e. What do you wanna know doppelicious?" Trevor asked as he came back from where he came from.

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked.

"The originals."

"Yeah, she said that what does that even mean?"

Elaine tuned out to all of this since she already knows. Trevor and Rose explained their situation to her 182 years ago when they first met and she helped them escape Elijah. She wasn't worried about herself. What continues to plague her mind was the fact that Elijah's coming here. She wasn't sure if she can hold him long enough for all of them to escape. Although she said that she was Rose's enemy now. She couldn't help but feel the need to same her. Same with Trevor.

"You really are an idiot," Elaine couldn't help but say after they finished explaining about the mistake about Katherine.

Trevor bared his fangs at her. She held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, I'm going." She turned to Elena. "Come on Elena."

Together they walked back to the room where they woke up.

* * *

Elaine sat on the chair beside the couch with her eyes closed. If she was going to fight an original, she needs her energy focused and balanced. She can feel the swirling of her magic inside. The flow of it in her veins. The tingling in her body. Then it all stopped because of a hand placed in her thigh.

She opened her eyes brimming with fury. "What?" she asked harshly.

Elena leaned back because of the poison dripping in the question. She didn't expect that from Elaine.

Seeing Elena's frightened expression, Elaine grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Elena nodded and gestured to the crumpled paper in her hands. Elaine took it and read what was written.

_Damon and Stefan are on their way. –B_

Elaine smiled and nodded at Elena. They would get out of this.

A sudden noise from above startled them. Trevor walked inside the room and tugged Elaine into another room. Elena tried to protest but he silenced her with a look.

Elaine snatched her hand from him as soon as they were out of sight. "What is this all about?"

Trevor looked worried. He kept glancing sideways like someone's going to jump on him any second. "You can leave now. I'll help you."

Elaine was now confused. What does he mean? "What?"

"Look, you helped us before. I'm not going to let you die even if I don't like you," he explained.

Elaine shook her head. "I'm not leaving all of you. Think positive Trevor. We're not going to die."

"I hope so," he muttered before he dragged her back into the room.

She saw Elena up and pacing the room. Their attention was then caught when a man appeared at the top of the stairs. He sped up to Elena with a look of utter shock in his face. He bent down and smelled her neck. Elaine could literally see Elena trembling. She increased her pace and arrived when Elijah lifted his face from her neck.

"Human, it's impossible," he said to no one in particular. His eyes turned to Elena. "Hello there."

Elaine pushed her behind her and glared at Elijah. "You won't get my friend."

Elijah couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew this must be a dream. He couldn't believe the uncanny resemblance the girl in front of him has with the first woman he ever loved. Except for the eyes. She has emerald while this one has blue. He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. "Lianna," he murmured.

Elaine scrunched up her nose. That is the biggest insult she has ever received. She is nothing like that woman. She slapped Elijah's hand away and glared fiercely. "I. Am. My. Own. Person," she growled.

In an instant she was slammed into the wall. Her necklace fell from her neck and the delectable smell of her blood erupted in the room.

Elijah loosened his hand from her neck when the smell of her blood reached his nose. There's only one kind whose blood smelled like that. "Blood magic," he muttered.

Elaine's hands flew to her neck where her necklace was previously laid. She bit her lip when she felt nothing there. This is going to be bad.

"We have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going" She heard him say but she wasn't paying attention. She was searching for her necklace. She can't lose. _She_ would literally kill her if Elaine survived the horde of vampires that will come after her.

After what seemed like years, she found it underneath the couch. She raised her head just in time to see Elijah chop Trevor's head off. She grimaced. Even though she didn't like Trevor, she didn't want him dead. She went beside Elena when Elijah turned his attention to her.

He held out both of his hands to them. "Come."

"But what about the moonstone?" Elena blurted out in her panic.

Elaine groaned. There was no need to bring that trouble making piece of rock in the equation.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah said sternly.

"Nothing," Elaine shouted. But they didn't pay attention to her.

"I know where it is and I know that you need it."

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way," Elena denied.

An amused smile crossed Elijah's face. "Are you negotiating with me?" He asked incredulously. He gripped Elena's chin and tried to compel her. When it didn't work, he ripped her vervain necklace and went to compel her again. She tried to use my magic to prevent it but was already too late. Elena blurted it all out.

They all jumped when they heard a crash upstairs. Elaine looked Elena in the eye conveying one message. The Salvatore brothers have arrived.

Elijah dragged them up to the main floor. Something zipped past Elaine and she smiled. He threw Elena at Rose for safe keeping but kept a firm hold on Elaine. He didn't know why but he doesn't want to part with the Lianna-look-alike.

"Rose," he growled when another zoomed past him.

"I don't know who it is," She desperately cried.

"Up here," a voice resounded from Upstairs. Elaine recognized it as Stefan.

Elijah zoomed upstairs with Elaine clutched firmly on his side. She saw the world spin because of the fast movement. She glared at Elijah.

"Watch what you're doing E-li-jah!" she shouted.

The way she enunciate his name brought back memories that was enough to distract him. A stake pierced his hand. He removed it and when he turned around Elena and Rose were gone. His lips were set on a thin line.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern. You're making a grave mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. You hear that," he called out. He dragged Elaine downstairs and let her go to break the coat rack into little stakes.

"What are you doing?" Elaine asked with much restraint. She was so tempted to end all of this by just using her magic but she kept her cool.

Elijah didn't answer her but merely grabbed her again. He dragged her up to the front of the stairs. "I want the girl. Or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Elena appeared on top of the stairs. Elaine thought that this must be some kind of ploy. There's no way Elena would be dumb enough to surrender.

"I'll come with you. Just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out." Elena cried out.

They zoomed up the stairs, taking Elena by surprise. Elaine hissed as her world spun again because of the fast motion.

"What game are you playing?"

Elena threw a vervain grenade in Elijah's face causing him to scream out and lose his hold on Elaine. She took this as a cue to use her magic. Her eyes shone a brighter blue as he was thrown down the stairs. Stefan jumped on him to stake him but he recovered too quickly. He turned the tables around and was about to stake Stefan when the weapon flew out of his hands. Damon appeared with the discarded coat rack and stake Elijah in the heart, pinning him to the door.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Elena jumped to Stefan's arms and Elaine could see the jealousy in Damon's eyes. She hugged him and smiled up to him. "Thank you," she whispered.

Damon looked at her with a tender loving gaze. He was just glad that she was not hurt.

* * *

Elaine slumped on the bathroom floor. She had heard it all. The confession of Damon to Elena and how he made her forget. She always knew that Damon had some kind of feelings for Elena. She just didn't know that it was as deep as this. Strangely enough, she was hurt. It felt like her heart was being broken into tiny pieces. She had let this man worm into her heart. She tried to rein in the tears but they wouldn't stop falling. Her lips tugged into a sad smile. No matter what, she will always be there for Damon.

* * *

**Another Chapter...You guys inspired me with your reviews.. Thank You!**

**Poor Elaine...So where do you guys think Lianna should appear? Season 2 or 3? Review on what you think.**

**Keep Reviewing...**

**Lots of Love,**

**Witchlouise**


	18. Katerina Part 1

**Katerina**

Elaine knocked on the Salvatore Boarding house after she got the message from Stefan that it was really important that she come at once. After the incident that night, she went back home and declined Elena's offer to stay with her. She didn't really get any sleep because she kept thinking about how Damon erased Elena's memories of his confession. Somehow she feels a pang of pain whenever she thought of it.

The door opened to reveal Damon in his usual smirk and sexy pose. Immediately she rearranged her facial expression and plastered a smirk of her own.

"So…what'd you got in there? Stefan said I should come." She pecked Damon in the lips.

Damon grinned at her and caught her waist. "You just missed him but we're going on a little field trip."

Damon led her through the Salvatore Boarding house library where they found Rose shedding tears because of the death of her closest companion Trevor.

Elaine gasped. "Rose!"

Rose immediately turned to the familiar voice. She used her vampire speed to hug Elaine and sob all over her shoulders.

Elaine rubbed Rose's shoulder. Even she felt sad about the death of Trevor. She couldn't imagine what Rose might be feeling.

"Alright Rose bud, we need some answers and don't tell me your buddy Trevor lost his head," Damon shook his head.

"Aren't you just so sensitive?" Elaine barked sarcastically.

Damon gave Elaine a pointed look which she just shrugged her shoulders on. "Full vampire switch for a reason. Takes the emotion out of it."

"You switch yours. I'll switch mine," Rose countered, removing herself from Elaine's embrace.

Elaine placed her hands on her hips. "Sorry, I don't have a bloody switch."

Damon ignored Elaine. "Is that a dig?" He growled, taking a step towards Rose.

"It's an observation." She turned to Elaine. "Sorry for this Elaine. But clearly he's in love with that girl, Elena. Although he might have some feelings for you Elaine."

Elaine huffed. "Thanks for the consideration." Although she was trying to be nonchalant about it, she was really hurting inside. The topic was just so fragile if they don't change it right now her true feelings might be revealed.

She turned to Damon. "So what do you want?" She asked, effectively cutting whatever he was trying to say.

Damon looked strangely at Elaine. He couldn't pin point it but something about her changed or was it his imagination. "How do you find Klaus?" He asked Rose.

"You don't find Klaus. He finds you."

Elaine groaned. "Ughh…please tell me you aren't serious."

Both vampires looked at her. "You know Klaus?" Rose asked.

"I might have heard of him," she said hesitantly. Searching for the originals was bad enough. They didn't need to hear that she was almost as old as him.

"Look, somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is," Damon encouraged.

"Add another somebody's and you're not even close," Rose took a swig of her bourbon.

Elaine latched her arm into Damon's. "Face it Damon. It's not easy to find and original. So come on and let's just get a drink."

Damon just shrugged her arm off. He didn't know what was wrong but he definitely has a strong feeling that Elaine was hiding something. "How did you find Elijah?"

"Through a very low somebody on the Totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond." Rose replied.

Damon grabbed his keys. "Perfect. I'll drive."

Elaine stomped her feet. This was so not going to well and Damon's ignoring her. "Fine. I'll come."

She went outside and waited at the car. She didn't just get why Damon wasn't paying attention to her? It should be the other way around right? And also what was the obsession with the originals. Just the name sounds trouble. She sighed. She promised Damon that she wouldn't leave him and she was not one to break promises unlike that woman.

* * *

They arrived at the underground parking lot of Richmond where they were going to attempt to find Slater.

"Back entrance. How convenient." Damon noted.

Elaine made childish faces at him. "You're cocky. How about we take that daylight ring out of your finger and let us see what you're going to do."

Rose sent her a grateful look.

Damon looked around the place. "How do you even know this Slater guy is even here?"

"I called him. He's always here."

Damon suddenly slammed Rose at the back of the car.

"Damon!" Elaine warned but once again he ignored her.

"Just one more thing. If you're setting us up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat." Damon smirked. "It's something I'm good at."

Rose just reversed them in response and snarled at Damon's throat. "I'm older than you and that means stronger. Don't get on my bad side. You can trust me."

"Now that you've had your threats can we just go." Elaine called out. She was getting pretty bored and a bored Elaine is not good.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. There were just a lot of schoolwork and I can't seem to find time to update. Now It's semestral break. I can update all I want. **

**Thank you for those who are still waiting.**

**Review!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Witchlouise**


	19. Katerina Part 2

The inside was magnificent. People were chatting idly, unaware of the supernatural that surrounded them. Elaine must have spotted at least ten vampires loitering around. Sunlight was blaring from the windows. She figured that the glass was made especially for vampires.

"Whoa…No daylight rings," Damon wondered.

"Double paned and temped. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" Rose explained.

Elaine nodded. She kind of figured that out.

Another man joined them. "That and the free wifi."

Rose smiled at the sight of him. She tackled him in a bear crushing hug. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good. I saw you come in, what are you doing here?"

"Mm…It's a long story but I'd like you to meet—" She gestured at Elaine.

"Elaine Salvante." He nodded. "You're mother was looking for you."

That piqued up Elaine's interest. "What? Why? What did you say?" She asked all at once.

The man held up his hands. "Woah…One question at a time," he laughed. "She just came yesterday asking for information about you. She didn't say why. But all she gave was a picture of you and a bag wad of cash."

Elaine's brows furrowed. Why would she be looking for her? She made it clear that she doesn't want anything to do with her. After that last stunt she pulled…

"Li-" Rose started but was immediately cut off by Elaine.

She made a snapping sound. "Don't. The Name's taboo."

Rose nodded but by the look on her face she clearly doesn't understand.

"What are you—" Damon was completely confused. He was feeling left out and he wasn't liking it.

Elaine plastered a fake smile on her face. She couldn't allow Damon to know about her past or even dwell about it. It was done and over with. "Anyhow, this is—"

"Damon Salvatore. Turned in 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?" He asked Rose completely ignoring Damon's look of outrage.

Rose nodded. "Yes, it was true. Thanks for your help Slater."

He looked at Damon and took a step back upon the look of outrage in Damon's face. He glanced at Rose. "What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?"

Rose flashed a grim smile. "Why don't we sit down? This is going to be shocking."

* * *

They sat down at the coffee shop near the large window. Elaine sipped coffee tentatively as the others talked.

"Are you sure Elijah's dead?" Slater asked.

"Beyond dead."

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation of sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PHD."

"Slater's been in college since '74." Rose explained.

"When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's." Slater boasted.

"And were supposed to care because…" Elaine raised an eyebrow. She couldn't believe this man. Such confidence! Ugh!

"Nothing, I mean why should you care if I spend my eternity like this," He smirked at Elaine. "But at least I don't spend my eternity drinking and gallivanting in bars."

Elaine fumed. He did not just say that. "Repeat that again, why don't you," She snarled ferociously.

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?" Rose asked, trying to dispel the already tense atmosphere.

"Craigslist."

"Really?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Seriously I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead… and that's where my connections ends."

Elaine groaned. "Useless," she mumbled. Is this another dead end?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to update as soon as I can. Thank you for your previous reviews. Keep reviewing.**


	20. Katerina Part 3

**My dear readers,**

**Please check out my story at fictionpress ( s/3049572/1/Hidden-Worlds). Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Elaine banged her head at the table. "So where at a dead end?"

"Yup," Slater said.

"Ugh..." Another bang.

""Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon wondered.

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater spelled out to Damon like he was a little kid.

"But werewolves are extinct," Rose countered.

"True. I've never seen one but rumour has it-"

"Not such a rumour." Damon interrupted.

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." Slater grinned.

Elaine lifted her head from the table. "Really?" she asked incredelously. She already want to go home. After that side comment about her mother all she wanted to do was rip Slater's head off. But that's not possible, right?

She tuned out the rest of the conversation until she caught Damon saying that he's going to help Slater walk in the sun in exchange for information.

"Like Bonnie's going to help you," Elaine snorted.

Before Damon got the chance to reply the windows exploded causing the sunlight to hit the non-daylight walker and shards of glass to fly in every direction.

Elaine acted fast. She put a small shield around her to keep the glass away. She then heared Rose burning in pain.

Her eyes shone a brighter blue. "Helios salem," she murmured.

The effect was immediate. Rose was able to stand up and blur through the parking lot without burning in the sun. Damon helped Elaine to her feet and followed Rose. He put her down as soon as they reached Rose who was leaning on the SUV, biting her lip.

"Who was behind that?" Damon demanded.

"I don't know. Where's Slater?" She sent a pointed look at Elaine, silently asking if he's alright.

Elaine shrugged. "He run off from what I could tell. It covered him too."

"What covered?" Damon asked sharply.

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me." Rose said as she tried to divert the conversation in another way, seeing as Elaine didn't want to talk about it.

"Who did it?" Damon demanded.

"It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead." Rose cried. Elaine didn't go to the bording house after today. She went home and immediately fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

Damon sat in front of the fireplace while nursing a bottle of bourbon. He kept thinking how it was a bust today. And also the fact that Elaine seems to be avoiding him. He didn't know what he did wrong.

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was going to happen," Rose murmured as she entered the room.

"I believe you."

Rose sighed. "I wish that we could save Elena...and Elaine. I know that you want to. Hell, I would give my life for Elaine."

Damon stiffened. He blured towards Rose. "What do you mean about Elaine? She's not part of the sacrifice."

Rose frowned and snatched the bourbon out of his hand. She took a drink before answering. "She is. I didn't know it before but she's a blood magic. In order to break the curse you need a witch, a vampire, a werewolf, doppleganger and blood magic."

"She didn't tell me but no matter I'm going to save them both," he said, determination clear in his voice.

Rose chuckled. "You remind me of Trevor. He always talk a big game but underneath it all he's just a softie."

"And were did that get him?"

"Dead," Rose replied solemly.

They both walked in front of the fireplace and sat on the couch. "You're right to fight it. The way you feel about her."

Damon swallowed. "And why is that?"

"Because if you wanna survive. You need to not care about anyone. But I suppose that's not what's keeping you from acting your feelings out. Elaine's worming through your heart."

Damon chose to ignore that comment. "Caring gets you dead, huh?"

"This is the part were I tell you to just switch it off."

He looked at her in the eye. "I will if you will."

They both leaned in and started kissing one another. Just at that exact moment Elaine walked in with the intent of fixing her relationship with Damon. The sight that she arrived into made her stop. Tears threathened to escape her. She dissolved into thin air and arrived at the wickery bridge.

"No!" she shouted.

* * *

**Poor Elaine...**

**Review**


End file.
